Corazones Fragiles
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Luego de muchos años, ciertas cosas que uno podria creer son seguras ya no lo son mas... Y una de esas llega a ser tu familia pero, ¿Realmente es una traicion cambiar? Es algo que ella se ve forzada a averiguar en una dimension donde el tiempo no existe mas... Buscara deshacerse de su fantasma particular.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. I. El Comienzo.**

Su mirada detallo perfectamente las murallas que mantenían oculta la aldea que lo había visto crecer, sus ojos barrieron todo a su alrededor sin encontrar nada fuera de lugar, algunos cuerpos escondidos entre los arboles protegían todas las entradas haciendo que el bufara con cierta inconformidad, dejo que la gravedad actuara en su cuerpo y con un sordo sonido sus pies golpearon la tierra dejándolo justo en la entrada principal de aquel lugar.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que había estado ante aquellas puertas, siempre que regresaba se sentía fuera de lugar, un intruso en la aldea que lo acepto despues de ser un renegado, luego de que ayudara al héroe de Konoha a ganar la cuarta guerra ninja.

-Dobe…- Murmuro roncamente al recordar al rubio, sus pasos se habían detenido para ver que el monte Hokage tenia un nuevo rostro tallado, sonrio de medio lado al darse cuenta que tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que había estado en el lugar.

-Konichiwa Sasuke-san- Una voz salió desde el puesto de vigilancia obligando al pelinegro a girarse y dedicar un simple asentimiento de cabeza, no le gustaba realmente la razón de su regreso pero, esa fue una misión que decidió tomar hacia demasiados años, solo para calmar levemente la culpa de todo lo que el había deseado destruir alguna vez.

El alto murmullo de voces golpeo sus sentidos al encontrarse directamente con el mercado de la aldea, las personas pasaban de un lado a otro llevando diferentes bolsas y cajas preparándose para algun tipo de festividad, aquello lo obligo a fruncir el ceño y de un salto llego al tejado mas cercano, teniendo un mejor panorama de aquello que los habitantes estaban empezando a preparar.

-Sasuke, cuanto tiempo- Una grave voz sono muy cerca de su posición obligándolo a girarse un poco, encontrando su mirada con otra totalmente negra, vio al recién llegado sonreir haciendo que sus sentidos se relajaran totalmente. –Naruto sabe que…-

-Iie… Voy a la torre en este momento- Lo corto dando su propia explicación haciendo que su oyente lo mirara levemente sorprendido para luego sonreir ligeramente y dedicarle un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

-Vas a pasar una temporada en la aldea?- Se atrevió a interrogar viendo como el Uchiha solo se tensaba en su posición dándole una idea de lo que aquella pregunta representaba para el hombre recién llegado.

-No lo se- Se sincero desviando totalmente su atención del anbu que lo había abordado y centro su mirada en la torre Hokage a unos metros de su posición. –Lo sabre en un momento- Acepto sintiendo como el hombre a sus espaldas soltaba un suspiro algo pesado y sin decir ninguna palabra mas desapareció en una espesa nube de humo.

El aire escapo pesadamente por sus dientes haciendo que nuevamente algo se removiera en su interior, sabia bien que este no era como sus anteriores visitas, esto era algo que podía tornarse peligroso para el pacifico mundo ninja que todos lucharon tanto por construir.

Sus musculos se tensaron al tiempo que de un agil movimiento su cuerpo aterrizo en el siguiente tejado, sus sentidos estaban centrados en su objetivo, el murmullo que podía llegarle desde los habitantes que transitaban bajo su trayecto no lo distraía demasiado, incluso pudo sentir uno que otro chakra poderoso correr velozmente por las calles de la aldea haciéndolo sentir orgulloso de golpe.

Sus ojos encontraron rápidamente el delgado cuerpo de una niña de corto cabello negro, sus ropas rojas brillaron entre la multitud asi como el símbolo que adornaba orgullosamente su espalda, detallo entonces el rubio que cayo justo a su lado reconociendo automáticamente al hijo mayor del hokage, sus ojos azules centellaron burlescos haciendo que la niña hiciera un puchero y se cruzara de brazos para empezar a correr nuevamente, un niño de palida piel y cabellos azules apareció atrapando el hombro del rubio y con una negativa de cabeza se fue en la dirección que había tomado la pelinegra.

La sorpresa adorno sus facciones al ver que el rubio subió su mirada dando totalmente con su posición, su aguda mirada mostro la sorpresa al encontrar a un ninja desconocido en el alto tejado, haciendo que el pelinegro apretara sus labios y con un movimiento desapareció de aquella mirada curiosa.

-Dobe…- Murmuro roncamente dejando que una tenue sonrisa adornara sus labios, habían crecido demasiado rápido, definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había pasado por aquella aldea.

oooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo

Ahogo sus palabras de incredulidad al ver aquella mirada azulina clavarse en ella intensamente, jadeo cruzándose de brazos y desviando sus ojos hasta centrarse en una de las torres de documentos que siempre llenaban la oficina del actual hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas intento mantenerse tranquila.

-Sabes que lo hago por tu bien- Insistio aquella ronca voz obligándola a morder nuevamente su labio inferior al tiempo que un ligero sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas. –No quiero que…-

-Detente- Lo corto subiendo una de sus manos obligando al rubio a guardar silencio, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse retándolo silenciosamente. –Puedo hacerlo…. Necesito hacerlo- Dijo firmemente dejando que su siempre apacible rostro se contrajera en una mueca de molestia.

-No es algo seguro Hinata- Volvio a refutar escuchando como la mujer ante el volvia a contener el aliento, pudo sentir el chakra de la mujer perturbarse obligándolo a ponerse de pie en su posición.

-Ni se te ocurra- Gimio retrocediendo dos pasos al sentir que el ancho cuerpo del rubio se había movido de su lugar. –Solo no… No lo hagas- Agrego nerviosa abrazandose y apoyándose totalmente en la puerta que daba acceso a la oficina del hokage.

-No puedo darte autorización- Su voz cambio a una neutra haciendo que la mujer volviera a subir su mirada perlada a la azul que la veía con autoridad. –Es demasiado peligroso para ti y tu equipo, no me arriesgare a per…-

-Urusei!- Grito frustrada haciendo que el hombre la mirara sorprendida. –No entiendes lo que significa para mi… Saber que hay todavía esos monstruos en algun lugar- Su voz fue bajando de tono a cada palabra que lograba salir de su garganta.

-Eso no lo traerá de vuelta- Su voz se volvió mas calma intentando nuevamente acercarse a la mujer, la vio negar y con un agil movimiento logro destrabar la puerta y colarse fuera de la oficina.

Contuvo un jadeo de pura frustración apoyándose en la puerta que acababa de cerrar, se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando contener la impotencia que aquella negativa le había causado, su cuerpo vibro por la presencia de alguien mas en aquel lugar y se obligo a abrir los ojos para encontrar al intruso.

Un suave jadeo de sorpresa escapo de la rosada boca de la mujer que estaba apoyada totalmente en la puerta por la que el quería acceder, se había quedado sin hacer un solo movimiento al ver como la puerta se había abierto dejando salir a la delgada mujer al tiempo que la cerraba y se apoyaba intentando tal vez calmar algun tipo de incomodidad.

-Uchiha-kun…- Su apellido lo hizo sobresaltarse haciendo que su atención volviera a centrarse totalmente en la mujer, sus ojos se encontraron con unos perlados que lo miraban con un poco de vergüenza, el aludido la reconoció enseguida, quien no lo haría.

-Hyuuga- Murmuro cortes haciendo una ligera inclinación ante la esposa del actual hokage, no recordaba que ella todavía estuviera en servicio shinobi. –Naruto…- Agrego viendo como la aludida se tensaba en su posición y soltando un suspiro dejo de apoyarse en la puerta para darle espacio.

-Esta dentro- Dio como vaga respuesta y obligándose a avanzar algunos pasos lejos del recién llegado, podía sentir la intensa mirada del Uchiha sobre ella haciéndola tragar pesadamente, sus manos viajaron a su cabello atrapándolo en uno de sus hombros dejando a la vista el símbolo del clan Uzumaki al que pertenecía.

El pelinegro solo se limito a asentir desviando su atención de la mujer y sin pensarlo demasiado abrió la puerta que daba al despacho del hokage que actualmente ocupaba su testarudo rubio amigo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la espalda del rubio, la capa que lo identificaba como el séptimo ondeaba lánguidamente al estar parado frente a uno de los grandes ventanales de la oficina, podía sentir la perturbación que parecía mantenerlo en ese estado tan desconectado de lo que sucedia a su alrededor llevándolo nuevamente a la imagen frustrada de su esposa frente a la puerta de aquel lugar.

-Naruto- Llamo roncamente haciendo que el aludido solo se girara levemente y asintiera viéndolo de reojo.

-Cuanto tiempo Sasuke- Solto como saludo resignándose a analizar la reciente discusión mas tarde, la presencia del Uchiha en la aldea tenia muy pocos significados y sabia nunca había sido solo para visitar a su familia. –Que te trae por aca?- Interrogo avanzando algunos pasos hasta el escritorio y dejándose caer en la gran silla que estaba detrás del escritorio cubierto de diferentes informes.

-Hay una complicación- Confeso sacando de entre su capa un grueso pergamino dorado, sus ojos serios se encontraron con la mirada azulina del hokage viendo en ellos el entendimiento que su escueta frase le había dado al rubio y se permitió retener el aire por primera vez desde que había recibido aquella delicada información.

oooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo

Jalo aire una tercera vez intentando tranquilizar aquella incomodidad que le causaba la reciente discusión con su esposo, sabia que el estaba siendo sobreprotector y eso aunque le parecía tierno en cierta forma empezaba a ahogarla, hacia casi un año que había vuelto a estar activa como shinobi y no había tenido misiones demasiado exigentes obligándola a arrugar nuevamente sus facciones.

-No debería molestarme demasiado- Se dijo intentando calmar la molestia que se negaba a abandonarla, sus lentos pasos la fueron alejando poco a poco de la torre hokage, su mente la traiciono recordando vívidamente la mirada negra que acababa de encontrar luego de su discusión, poco había interactuado con el mejor amigo de su esposo y eso siempre lograba inquietarla.

-Okachan!- Un agudo grito la saco totalmente de sus pensamientos, sonrio abiertamente viendo a su pequeña correr hacia ella, su cabello negro alilado contrastaba perfectamente con sus bellos ojos nacarados, tan diferentes e iguales a los suyos.

-Hima-chan- Murmuro maternalmente agachándose para dejarse envolver por los delgados brazos de su pequeña, no supo exactamente en que momento había llegado a la academia pero de alguna manera su cuerpo supo que era allí donde debía estar.

-Hinata…- Una grave voz llamo su atención haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con unos visores que la veian desde arriba, la mujer sonrio infantilmente y con un sutil sonrojo se irguió todo lo que le daba su cuerpo, aun asi era unos buenos 15 centimetros mas baja que el hombre ante ella.

-Shino-kun- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa al ver al hombre cruzarse de brazos y asentir ante su reconocimiento. –Tenia días sin verte- Acepto sintiendo como la pequeña que estaba entre ella y el hombre se soltaba de su agarre y se alejaba hacia el area del parque de la academia.

-Estaba en una misión de rastreo- Comento sin mucha importancia. –Supe que tu grupo de búsqueda encontró restos del árbol Mazou- Interrogo al tiempo que giraba su rostro hacia el lugar por donde se había ido la hija menor de su ex compañera.

-Hai- Su clara respuesta no dejo ver la incomodidad que aquello significaba para ella, vio el perfil de su antiguo compañero y con un suspiro resignado se giro para también ver a su pequeña hija empezar a jugar con algunos niños mayores que ella. –Estaban separados de una forma no natural por lo que mi equipo y yo suponemos fue algo que sucedió hace poco- Explico neutralmente intentando enviar al fondo de su pecho el malestar de la negativa que le había dado el hokage de seguir ese camino.

-No natural?- Interrogo el de visor centrando toda su atención en la pequeña mujer a su lado, la ojiblanca sintió la incomodidad hacerse mas intensa y se obligo a bajar la mirada centrando sus ojos en las sandalias que llevaba.

-Cortados Shino-kun… Estaban recién cortados- Explico al tiempo que un escalofrio recorría toda su columna vertebral. –Pudimos determinar que no habían pasado ni dos horas desde que se hicieron los cortes demo…- Se detuvo en su relato al sentir como alguien se aproximaba a su posición.

Los dos pares de ojos se centraron en algunos jounin que empezaron a caminar en dirección a la academia, la mujer de repente se sintió fuera de lugar y viendo de reojo a su compañero se percato que el parecía tan tenso como ella se encontraba, se sorprendió al ver al hiperactivo maestro de su hijo mayor golpeándola levemente con la realidad.

-Boruto-kun- Murmuro olvidando totalmente lo que segundos antes estaba discutiendo, se inclino levemente ante el hombre que estaba a su lado y sin esperar respuesta camino ligeramente hasta donde se encontraba su pequeña hija, una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios al ver como la pequeña estaba sentada en lo alto de la torre para escalar mientras algunos niños mas grandes parecían luchar en el suelo para llegar a ella.

-Okachan!- Grito la pequeña al percatarse de la presencia de su madre en el parque donde estaban jugando, los tres niños se giraron para ver a la delgada mujer sonrojarse por la atención haciendo que los tres pequeños también les creciera un pequeño rojo en sus mejillas.

-Vamos Hima-chan tu aniki debe estar por llegar a casa- Murmuro suavemente viendo como la pequeña asentía y en un agil movimiento aterrizaba sobre sus pies sin ningún tipo de problema, la ojiblanca admiro por unos segundos la forma tan elegante en la que su hija menor se movia dándole a entender que tenia mucho mas de Hyuuga de lo que parecía.

Sonrio tiernamente al sentir la pequeña mano de su hija apretar la suya, era mucho mas pequeña y suave que su mano, sus deditos se cerraron con dificultad en su palma llenando a la mayor de una calida sensación en el medio de su pecho.

"Es tan perfecta" Penso para si clavando sus ojos en la cabeza de la pequeña detallando su cabello corto y liso, el ambiente calido del final del verano corrió por su piel haciéndola sentir satisfecha por todo lo que había recibido con los años, realmente no podía pensar en que pudiera desear algo mas, todo lo que siempre soño se había cumplido y de la mano de la persona que ella siempre había amado.

oooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo

Apreto el puente de su nariz centrando nuevamente su atención en el pergamino en medio de la habitacion, abierto en toda su extensión flotaba sobre un gran sello mientras a su alrededor los simbolos se desprendían y buscaban su significado ante sus ojos, la tinta aparecia y desaparecia intentando en vano proteger el contenido que estaban intentando descifrar.

-Porque decidiste traerlo hasta ahora?- La seria voz a su lado lo obligo a girarse y ver el perfil concentrado de su rubio amigo, tenia todos los musculos de su cuerpo tensos, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho le daba un aire de respeto que recordaba no poseía la ultima vez que se habían encontrado.

-Alguien esta moviendo fragmentos del árbol…- Respondio viendo como sus palabras solo consiguieron que el rubio arrugara su rostro intentando tal vez mantener al margen la ansiedad que le producía esa información. –Hay que…-

-Detente- Ordeno el rubio cortando de golpe las palabras del pelinegro, sus miradas se encontraron haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño por la confusión. –Nadie puede estar haciendo nada con ese árbol- Rebatio haciendo que el pelinegro se tensara en su posición.

-No estaría aquí si creyera eso- Confeso apretando con mas fuerza de la necesaria el mango de su katana. –Ninjas de rastreo podrían encontrarlos fácilmente, no tienen la suficiente fuerza para ocultarse- Divago desviando su atención del rubio y centrándola nuevamente en el pergamino.

-De ninguna manera!- Dijo agitado captando nuevamente la atención del pelinegro. –Le pediré a Gaara que lo haga demo de Konoha ningún equipo de rastreo buscara nada- Agrego dándose la vuelta y marchando a paso rápido hasta la puerta que lo llevaría nuevamente a la oficina del hokage.

Sasuke dudo por unos segundos pero resignado se dio la vuelta y con paso lento siguió el camino que había marcado el rubio, los murmullos a su espalda aumentaron dos tonos justo cuando el cerro detrás de si la puerta, el Uzumaki estaba nuevamente frente al gran ventanal los colores del atardecer marcaban sombras en el rostro de su amigo que nunca antes había visto, sus ojos azules se opacaron levemente incomodando al pelinegro que se sintió nuevamente fuera de lugar.

-Se que los Hyuuga son la mejor opción demo…- Empezo a hablar congelando al pelinegro en su posición, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como el pesado respirar de su acompañante hacia que su propio temor se centrara totalmente en el fondo de su estomago. –Hinata no me lo perdonara- Murmuro encontrando su mirada azulina con una oscura totalmente desconcertada.

Su mente revivió fugazmente a la menuda mujer apoyada en la puerta de aquella oficina unas horas antes, su rostro contraído levemente indicaba molestia, mas el simplemente había pasado de aquello, sus elegantes rasgos habían cambiado rápidamente al darse cuenta que no había estado sola en aquella pequeña escapada haciendo que de golpe todo encajara en su mente.

-La Hyuuga…- Se corto viendo como el rubio arrugaba la nariz obligándolo a corregirse. –Tu esposa sabe del árbol?- Se atrevió a preguntar intentando no sentirse un intruso en lo que sea que había pasado horas antes entre la pareja Uzumaki.

-Ella lo encontró- Acepto apretando los dientes con fuerza reviviendo nuevamente la frustración que anteriormente lo había cegado, negándole rotundamente su salida para indagar en la situación. –Demo no voy a permitir que ella lo rastree-

-Te estas escuchando?- Interrogo el pelinegro al ver como los puños del actual hokage se apretaban a cada lado de su cuerpo haciendo que una pesada molestia empezara a regarse por sus extremidades. –No tendría que pasar a nada mas si un Hyuuga encabeza la búsqueda-

-No lo entiendes teme…- Lo volvió a cortar ganándose un gruñido de advertencia del Uchiha. –Para solicitar un Hyuuga que guie la búsqueda ella debe saberlo y entonces… Ella…- Se corto soltando un suspiro pesado desviando su mirada nuevamente al exterior de la ventana, admirando sin mirar realmente la gran ciudad que había ayudado a construir.

-Debes decidir que es lo que mas le conviene a la aldea dobe…- Aconsejo centrando sus ojos en el amplio paisaje que se abria ante las ventanas de la oficina. –Tu egoísmo no puede estar por encima de eso- Murmuro quedamente antes de desaparecer definitivamente en una nube de humo.

Naruto suspiro al sentirse nuevamente solo, sus ojos barrieron rápidamente el paisaje ante el queriendo detallar a muchos metros de distancia la zona mas distante de la aldea, donde casas grandes llenaban cada espacio a la vista, sonrio resignado dándose cuenta que tal vez había una distancia que le tomaria mucho tiempo salvar.

"Hinata…" Penso al recordar la mirada frustrada de su esposa, sus perlados ojos mirándolo con incredulidad, dándole a entender que el no la creía capaz de soportar una misión como aquella. –Que debo hacer…- Murmuro apoyando sus manos en el marco del gran ventanal sintiendo como la fresca brisa del anochecer golpeaba su piel quitándole momentáneamente el entumesimiento que no se había dado cuenta poseía su cuerpo.

oooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo

Sus pasos agiles se movieron por el amplio jardín trasero de su casa, el anochecer había llegado rápido pero con el no había traido ni a su hijo mayor ni a su esposo, su aliento escapo pesadamente por sus labios sintiendo la decepcion llenar su cuerpo al saber que dentro de poco todos sus días serian iguales, detallo como la pequeña silueta de su hija se movia lentamente en la sala principal de la casa, reconocia como sus movimientos poco a poco se iban haciendo cada vez mas elegantes, recordándole que dentro de menos tiempo del planeado ella debería empezar a entrenarse en el puño suave característica de su familia.

-Deberia entenderlo- Expreso en voz alta intentando mantener a raya el dolor que le producía imaginarse como seria su vida si su querido primo no se hubiera sacrificado de esa forma, si el también hubiese alcanzo sus sueños, tal vez toda esa situación se le haría mas llevadera y tal vez el encierro al que la sometia su sobreprotector esposo no seria tan asfixiante.

Una presión en su pecho la obligo a jadear, sus ojos se nublaron como cada vez que dejaba que su mente se llenara de las imágenes de lo que podría haber sido la vida de Neji, su siempre protector primo, suspiro intentando recuperar la calma justo cuando vio el cuerpo de su pequeña hija llegar hasta la puerta del jardín para con unas rapidas señas pedirle sin palabras que se acercara.

"Realmente puedo ser capaz de dejar ese rastro asi?" Se pregunto avanzando lentamente hasta su pequeña hija, detallo incluso sin verlas claramente sus pequeñas marcas características a cada lado de su rostro, sonrio maternalmente al ver como la pequeña estiro sus brazos pidiendo que la levantara.

-Creo que nuevamente seremos solo Hima-chan y Okachan- Murmuro sobre el sedoso cabello de la pequeña que solo rio apretándose mas al cuello de la ojiblanca, Hinata apreto un poco mas el abrazo sobre su hija intentando ordenar lo que estaba sintiendo, necesitaba desesperadamente centrarse una vez mas, comprender que lo que hacia el hokage era para protegerla no porque dudara de sus capacidades.

-Okachan- La aguda voz de la niña en sus brazos la saco de golpe de sus pensamientos, se sonrojo al escuchar la fresca risa de la menor golpear con calidez su cuello haciendo que un nuevo suspiro escapara de su boca. –Okachan porque no vendrá mi aniki hoy?- Interrogo sintiendo como su peso era colocado suavemente en el suelo muy cerca de la entrada de la cocina.

-Tu aniki debe estar ocupado en una misión, no te preocupes- Concilio acariciando fugazmente el cabello de su hija, intento reconfortarla al ver como esta solo apretaba un poco sus delgados labios intentando tal vez controlar la tristeza que aquello le causaba. –No te pongas asi Hima-chan… Una vez que tu empieces tus misiones ni cuenta te daras del tiempo que pasa- Dijo con seguridad agachándose para ver fijamente los brillantes ojos nacarados de la menor de sus hijos.

-Hai okachan- Acepto con un ligero tono de voz que hizo sonreir nostálgicamente a la ojiblanca, tomo el redondeado rostro de su pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente intentando asi quitarle un poco mas la tristeza que podía leer en sus facciones.

-Hice tu comida favorita Hima-chan- Comento restándole importancia a la conversación anterior viendo con cierta añoranza como los ojos de la pequeña pasaban de la tristeza a la felicidad en un segundo. "Justo como Naruto-kun" Medito al ver como la pequeña empezaba a moverse rápidamente por sus piernas y la empujaba para que sirviera la comida aun mas rápido.

Rio abiertamente como solo se permitia hacerlo con sus hijos, sus manos buscaron el plato para servirle los tomates asados que tanto adoraba su pequeña hija, coloco dos onigiris en forma de corazon que le había hecho y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa del comedor.

-Okachan arigatou- Agradecio la dulce voz de la pelinegra avanzando mas rápido entre las piernas de su madre y llegar primero al comedor, la risa de su madre volvió a burbujear en el ambiente llenándola nuevamente de tranquilidad.

-Espera un poco onegai- Pidio sin borrar la sonrisa que siempre lograba brotar de sus labios cuando admiraba el lado infantil que todavía conservaban sus dos hijos, el plato de su hija toco la madera justo cuando unos ligeros toques en la puerta principal llamaron la atención de ambas mujeres.

-Okachan esperas a alguien?- La voz de la menor hizo que la mayor se sobresaltara en su posición y negando con lentitud su rostro se torno en una mueca seria que con un gesto le ordeno a la pequeña que se quedara en su lugar.

-Espera aquí Hima-chan dejame ver quien es- Pidio dándole totalmente la espalda a la pequeña sintiendo como esta balbuceaba una afirmación a su orden, sus pasos sigilosos se movieron rápidamente desde el comedor hasta la entrada principal no pudiendo descifrar quien seria la persona frente a su puerta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente haciendo que un escalofrio recorriera fugazmente su espalda, sus perlados ojos se abrieron sintiendo que sus labios se secaban al sentir la intensidad de aquella mirada sobre ella.

-Hyuuga…- Su ronca voz causo que el menudo cuerpo de la mujer ante el se estremeciera incomodándolo, sus ojos se encontraron apenas la pintoresca puerta se abrió dándole un acceso fugaz al interior de la casa. –Necesitamos hablar- Ordeno frunciendo ligeramente el ceño viendo como las facciones de la mujer cambiaron de la sorpresa a la seriedad en un segundo.

-Demo….- Sus ojos se centraron en la seriedad que siempre cubria las facciones del pelinegro que no había tratado demasiado en todos esos años que su esposo y el tenían de amistad. –Naruto-kun no…-

-Naruto tiene que pensar objetivamente una situación delicada de la aldea- Explico omitiendo la parte que la involucraba directamente a ella.

-Porque necesita hablar conmigo?- Murmuro la pregunta todavía algo recelosa de aquella presencia en su casa, solo dos veces en el pasado el había ido por aquel lugar y siempre había sido buscando hablar con su rubio esposo.

-Necesito que un Hyuuga me acompañe en una misión de tiempo indefinido- Pidio no molestándose por la desconfianza que estaba demostrando la menuda mujer frente a el.

-Debe hablar con mi Otosan y con Naruto-kun si desea que le asignen un Hyuuga como compañero- Explico intentando no sentirse intimidada por la intensidad con la que el parecía analizarla.

El asintió satisfecho al ver que su presencia la intimidaba de tal manera que no emitió las preguntas que le habría hecho al rubio de haber sido quien hiciera tal petición, su cuerpo giro sobre si mismo dando por terminada la conversación y con paso lento empezó a abandonar la propiedad de los Uzumaki.

Sus ojos perlados se clavaron en la ancha espalda del pelinegro notando como la fresca brisa empezaba a mover la manga vacia del Uchiha asi como sus oscuros y algo largos cabellos se mecieron al compas lánguido del aire que lo rodeo, una inquietud cubrió su corazon sintiendo que aquella visita estaba indirecta o directamente relacionada con la misión que Naruto le había negado temprano aquel dia.

-Averiguare de que se trata todo esto- Murmuro para si justo cuando dejo que la puerta se deslizara por sus manos cerrándose definitivamente al exterior, la ansiedad se hizo presente tan pronto sus ojos encontraron a su hija comiendo tranquilamente en el comedor, totalmente ajena de todo el dolor que podía alcanzarla si sus sospechas se materializaban como ella temia, la aparición de ese árbol luego de tantos años era realmente una mala señal para esa época tan tranquila del mundo ninja.


	2. Chapter 2 Una Nueva Era

Buenas buenas, Aquí con otro capi de esta nueva historia que me tiene como loca, he escrito ya varios capítulos perooooo estoy todavía viendo si no le di un avance muy rápido a la historia, así como las vueltas que podrían dar ciertas relaciones, Kishimoto pues es el dueño del universo Naruto y por ende todos son sus personajes! Que disfruten esta conti estaré esperando sus comentarios! Besitos

oooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo

 **Cap. II. Una Nueva Era.**

Caminaba tranquilamente por los amplios pasillos de la mansión Hyuuga, los grandes y espaciosos jardines empezaban a tornarse dorados con la llegada definitiva del otoño a la aldea, escuchaba el murmullo de los golpes secos que podía escuchar de los dojos mas cercanos a los pasillos exteriores de la mansión principal.

Un suspiro a su lado capto su atención haciéndola sentir levemente incomoda, vio de reojo a la delgada mujer que iba a su lado, su largo cabello castaño llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas atado simplemente con una coleta baja, su perfil muy parecido al suyo propio se torno serio al detenerse justo frente al salón principal donde se reunia el consejo del clan y el actual patriarca de los Hyuuga.

-No entiendo porque esta reunión de emergencia- Se quejo abiertamente la castaña cruzándose de brazos haciendo reir a la mayor de las hermanas captando totalmente su atención. –Es serio oneesan hacia años que no había una reunión de emergencia- Agrego seria rozando ligeramente el shoji para segundos después deslizarlo a un lado para permitir el paso de ambas mujeres.

Contuvo su respiración al ver como junto a su padre estaba sentado el séptimo hokage y el actual líder del casi extinto clan Uchiha, fugazmente sus ojos perlados se encontraron con los del pelinegro viendo como este solo se limito a devolverle la mirada y luego centrarla totalmente en su hermana menor.

-Otosan- Murmuro la castaña inclinándose rápidamente ante el castaño mayor que respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se giro para clavar su mirada en la primogénita, la cual al sentirlo se inclino ligeramente pero sin sostenerle la mirada por demasiado tiempo.

-Hinata no debería estar aquí- La grave voz del único rubio del salón hizo que todos se giraran hacia el, sus ojos enfrentaron silenciosamente la incrédula mirada de la que era su esposa. –Sasuke me comento que ella había aceptado que un Hyuuga trabajara con el en una misión de rastreo- Explico cruzándose de brazos intentando mantener a raya la incomodidad que significa enfrentar públicamente a su esposa.

-Ella es la primogénita- Defendio la castaña recién llegada mirando de forma retadora al actual hokage. –Debe saber que misión es la que requiere la presencia de un Hyuuga- Termino de hablar al momento de tomar asiento a un lado de su padre dejando el espacio para que su hermana mayor se sentara a su lado pero esta simplemente permaneció de pie mirando fijamente al rubio de la sala.

El Uchiha admiro por primera vez la verdadera dinámica de un clan frente a las normativas generales de la aldea y como se asignaban las misiones, siendo el solo un niño cuando todo su clan fue exterminado no sabia con certeza como funcionaba el consejo y que papel jugaban realmente las herederas del actual líder, sintió la perturbación del chakra del rubio a su lado, vio de reojo como la mirada azulina estaba todavía atrapada en la mirada perlada de su esposa que se había congelado en su posición.

-Hinata toma asiento- Hablo la ronca voz del patriarca del clan obteniendo asi una mirada confusa de su hija mayor, sus ojos iguales se encontraron por unos segundos, su cuerpo se relajo al ver como la mayor simplemente se mordía el labio inferior y con cierta renuencia tomaba asiento junto a la menor.

La pelinegra bajo su mirada centrándose totalmente en la gruesa madera de la mesa redonda donde se encontraban, podía sentir varias miradas sobre ella haciéndola sentir fuera de lugar, el aire a su alrededor se hizo mas denso según pasaban los segundos en silencio produciéndole unas enormes ganas de gritar.

-Dijo que era una misión para rastrear a un grupo de ninjas no?- Volvio a tomar la palabra el patriarca del clan Hyuuga haciendo que todos se centraran nuevamente en el, sus ojos perlados se clavaron en la mirada azulina del hokage detallando asi la tensión que sus palabras parecían causarle.

-Es por tiempo indefinido- Murmuro intentando mantener su tono serio, sus ojos se centraron únicamente en los perlados del que era su suegro intentando asi controlar la tensión de lo que estaba a punto de solicitar. –Creo que la mejor seria Hanabi-chan para la misión- Sugirio sintiendo como a su alrededor todos los miembros del consejo parecieron contener el aliento a la vez.

-Disculpa?- Fue la aterciopelada voz de la menor de las Hyuuga la que lleno totalmente la sala haciendo que todos se centraran ahora en ella. –Porque habría de acceder a ir a una misión por tiempo indefinido con el Uchiha?- Solto acidamente, sus perlados y arrogantes ojos se centraron totalmente en el hokage haciéndolo fruncir el ceño por su comportamiento.

-Necesito a alguien que pueda ser capaz de seguir mi ritmo de búsqueda para acortar el tiempo la caceria- Fue ahora la inexpresiva y casi aburrida voz del pelinegro la que rebatió la altanería de la menor de los Hyuuga haciéndola jadear por las palabras que había empleado.

-Caceria? Que cree que vamos a cazar Uchiha-san?- Se burlo abiertamente apoyando ambas manos en la mesa intentando controlar asi su creciente mal humor. –No estamos en los tiempos de la cuarta guerra, no hay nada que cazar ahí fuera- Agrego viendo intermitentemente entre los ojos negros del Uchiha a los azules ojos del esposo de su hermana mayor.

"Iie" Sus ojos se abrieron al entender esa línea de palabras soltadas al azar entre Hanabi y el pelinegro, comprendió entonces la razón de la vuelta del Uchiha, su descubrimiento no había sido algo aislado.

Subio su mirada centrándola totalmente en el recto rostro de su esposo, parecía cada minuto mas tenso, intentando tal vez que no escaparan demasiadas palabras, demasiada información que haría que ella pidiera ser la rastreadora, jadeo comprendiendo la magnitud de lo que aquello significaba, querían a Hanabi porque era mucho mas capaz que ella.

Toda la sala se quedo en silencio al ver como la primogénita Hyuuga se ponía de pie de golpe, sus ojos se centraron furiosos y decepcionados en los azules del hokage haciendo que este también se pusiera de pie en silencio.

-Hinata-chan…- Empezo a hablar pero un jadeo lastimero escapo de la boca de la que era su esposa haciéndolo guardar silencio de golpe.

-Dijiste que no lo harias- Murmuro apretando a cada lado de su cuerpo sus puños, intentando en vano contener el ataque que sabia estaba expresando en el peor lugar posible. –Dijiste que no era nada serio… Y no me dejaste continuar- Siguio hablando al tiempo que sus pasos lentos y torpes empezaron a marchar hacia la salida de la sala de reuniones.

-No es nada serio- Rebatio empezando una marcha rápida hacia la dirección que había tomado la pelinegra.

-Porque quieres que sea Hanabi-chan entonces?- Grito sin poder contener la decepcion, sus ojos perlados se centraron en los azules de su esposo congelándolo en su posición, fugazmente paseo su mirada al resto de sus espectadores sintiendo como todos los observaban descubriendo su situación actual. –Ella es la mas calificada para un rastreo peligroso… Lo es… Luego de Neji-niisan- Confeso sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas al tiempo que contenía las lagrimas que aquel dolor le provocaba.

-No es cierto- Se quejo el rubio llegando a su lado en pasos rapidos, la tomo del antebrazo con mas fuerza de la necesaria obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de la pelinegra y unos siseos amenazantes por parte de los Hyuuga que estaban a sus espaldas. –Hinata-chan onegai-

-Sabes lo importante que es para mi y aun asi decides no decirme nada?- Susurro dolida sin separar sus perlados ojos de los de su esposo, el aire escapo casi como un suspiro de su boca al sentir la mano del rubio cerrarse con un poco mas de fuerza sobre su antebrazo.

-Creo…-

-Opino que debemos elegir a la persona con mas cuidado entonces- Fue la voz aburrida del Uchiha la que corto definitivamente el ambiente amenazante que empezaba a formarse en la sala de los Hyuuga, su mirada se centro totalmente en la pareja, sus ojos negros pasaron de la mirada sorprendida de la mujer al rostro descompuesto del rubio que todavía mantenía la boca abierta por quedarse con la frase a medio comenzar.

Un murmullo general aceptando las palabras del pelinegro se alzo alrededor de la pareja que se encontraba en la puerta de la sala, el rubio suspiro liberando definitivamente el brazo de su esposa viendo como esta simplemente llevaba su otra mano a cubrir el lugar donde sus dedos habían dejado ligeras marcas rojas.

Su cuerpo se movio ágilmente llegando en pocos segundos a uno de los lados del rubio, evito por todos los medios mirar a la mujer que sabia todavía se encontraba frente a ellos, mas su mirada empezó a detallar a los castaños que empezaban a marchar en su dirección para abandonar el lugar.

Con un rápido y amenazante movimiento un delgado cuerpo de largo cabello castaño se coloco entre la única pelinegra de la familia y los dos hombres haciendo que ambos se centraran en ella, su mirada destilaba cierto rencor al centrar toda su atención en el rubio que actualmente era el hokage.

-No olvides Uzumaki que ella siempre será la primogénita Hyuuga- Amenazo acidamente tensando todos los alargados musculos de su cuerpo, siseo entre dientes al ver como ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño a sus palabras.

-Hanabi-chan onegai- Fue la suave y melodiosa voz de la mayor de las hermanas la que rompió los segundos de tensión que se había formado entre los hombres y la castaña haciendo que todos se centraran en ella. –Sabes que no necesito esto- Sus palabras fueron dirigidas totalmente a la delgada mujer pasando totalmente de los hombres.

-Podra ser muy hokage y todo demo tu eres una Hyuuga- Sus palabras sonaron un poco mas bajas y en un tono opuesto al que había empleado con el rubio. –Tu opinión siempre será tomada en cuenta en los consejos oneesan, si no quieres que vaya no ire- Decreto sintiendo como era ahora el rubio el que siseaba entre dientes ante su declaración.

-Debo… Pensarlo- Accedio para sorpresa de los tres que la acompañaban, su mirada dejo la de su hermana menor para centrarse en las betas pulidas de la fría madera que formaba el piso de la sala de reuniones de su antiguo clan.

Los ojos negros del intruso se centraron enteramente en la interaccion entre las hermanas Hyuuga sintiendo repentinamente la añoranza que aquella situación le producía, probablemente su relación hubiera sido muy similar con su hermano mayor si este todavía seguiría vivo, lleno de constantes enfrentamientos pero también de una protección celosa del uno con el otro contra el resto del mundo.

Naruto se rasco ansiosamente su nuca al ver como la castaña todavía seguía delante el cuerpo de la pelinegra en posición de ataque, esperando solo un movimiento para saltar a el, suspiro derrotado entendiendo que su relación con la menor de las Hyuuga nunca cambiaria.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- Sono nuevamente la voz de la única pelinegra haciendo que los tres pares de ojos que la acompañaban se centraran en ella, su mirada nerviosa paso del liso rostro de su hermana hasta el de su esposo deteniéndose fugazmente en el estoico rostro del pelinegro, la impotencia volvio a correr por su cuerpo al saber que tarde o temprano tendría que discutir la situación con el rubio, eligiendo de esta forma mas tarde que temprano.

-Te acompaño- Salto el rubio que avanzo el paso que la pelinegra había dado intentando dejar aquel lugar, su mirada sorprendida lo golpeo haciéndolo sentir incomodo. –Debemos hablar- Agrego viendo como nuevamente la confusión adorno las siempre serenas facciones de su esposa.

-Dejala tranquila- Ataco la castaña empujando levemente al rubio, un gruñido de advertencia resonó en el salón haciendo que todos se centraran en el cuerpo rigido del pelinegro a unos centímetros del propio rubio.

-Controlate- Amenazo apretando los dientes, había intentado infructuosamente mantenerse al margen de aquella discusión familiar pero, sentir que la menor de las Hyuuga parecía querer atacar realmente al rubio lo obligo a interferir. –No querras una denuncia en tu contra- Agrego clavando su oscura mirada en la chispeante de la Hyuuga menor, la vio entrecerrar sus ojos justo cuando unas venas empezaban a rodear sus ojos dispuesta a atacar.

-Hanabi- El tono suave de la pelinegra corto cualquier intención en la otra mujer, una de sus palidas manos se apoyo en el hombro de la castaña haciéndola bufar resignada y girándose se centro totalmente en ella. –No hagas ninguna tontería- Murmuro pasando su mano desde el hombro hasta la mejilla de la menor haciendo que un ligero rosado adornara sus mejillas y avergonzada bajara su mirada rindiéndose a las exigencias de la mayor.

-Hinata- La voz ronca del rubio llamo a su esposa haciendo que ambas mujeres se centraran en el. –Debemos hablar- Exigio de forma serena avanzando nuevamente hacia su esposa, vio como la castaña se cruzaba de brazos y se colocaba detrás del delgado cuerpo de la pelinegra dándole total acceso al rubio hokage.

-Ire luego de que arregle algunos asuntos con mi Otosan y mi imoto- Explico serena viendo la expresión incrédula en el rostro del rubio. –No es nada referente a la petición de Uchiha-kun- Agrego pensando que con esto el hokage la dejaría marchar sin dar pelea.

-Demo…-

-Dobe tenemos cosas que hacer- Nuevamente la voz del pelinegro corto cualquier intento de queja del rubio haciendo que sus tres acompañantes se centraran en el, frunció el ceño y con paso decidido empezó a marchar hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

El Uzumaki dio una ultima mirada a ambas Hyuuga resignándose a posiblemente no saber nada de su esposa hasta entrada la tarde y donde posiblemente estaría compartiendo su atención con sus dos pequeños hijos, despeino sus cabellos y derrotado empezó a seguir el camino que había marcado el pelinegro.

-Matte Sasuke-teme no me dejes atrás- Solto espontaneo el hombre que a paso rápido se alejaba de las hermanas sin siquiera dar una ultima mirada al rostro de su esposa, siempre había existido en ellos una tensión no dicha sobre la condición de la pelinegra ante el clan Hyuuga y sus derechos de liderarlo.

Sus ojos perlados siguieron sin proponérselo el ancho cuerpo de su esposo, su brillante y corto cabello dorado centello con el sol justo cuando salió definitivamente al jardín principal de la mansión Hyuuga y de un salto desapareció tras la muralla que mantenía protegido todo el distrito Hyuuga del resto de la aldea.

-No se como lo soportas- Solto la castaña apenas había sentido que el chakra de ambos hombres había abandonado los territorios Hyuuga, sus ojos se centraron en el perfecto y delicado rostro de su hermana mayor viendo como esta todavía seguía admirando el camino por el cual había marchado el rubio haciéndola girar los ojos hastiada de la situación.

-Es difícil de explicar- Murmuro en respuesta congelando asi la marcha de la castaña a su lado, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada incrédula de la menor obligándola a sonreir tiernamente. –Ya no eres una niña Hanabi-chan hay ciertas cosas que debes entender- Confeso respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada de la aludida.

Quiso preguntar a que se refería pero prefirió guardar silencio, escucho el suspiro que escapo de la boca de su hermana y con cierta duda la vio empezar a caminar hacia donde pasaba los días el patriarca del clan Hyuuga, solo un segundo le tomo decidir empezar a seguirla recordando las palabras con las que se había despedido de su rubio esposo, ella había ido a aquel lugar a hablar con ella y con su padre.

oooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo

Saltaba de techo en techo sintiendo como a pocos metros el rubio le seguía silenciosamente, relajo sus musculos al saber que había tomado la mejor decisión al separar a aquellos dos antes que siguieran discutiendo frente a otros cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

"Esto esta mal… Necesito marcharme lo mas pronto posible" PEnso para si al dejarse caer en el balcón abierto de la oficina del hokage, dejo que sus sentidos pasearan fugazmente por toda la aldea, sintiendo cada chakra que ahí se desarrollaba, generaciones que no habían tenido que enfrentar los mismos terrores que ellos, que no habían tenido que crecer solos en un mundo de poderes inestables y donde eran posibles las guerras, un mundo de paz que el había ayudado a construir.

Su aterrizaje fue silencioso, se había despejado totalmente de la rabia que había sentido inicialmente al ver salir a su amigo de la mansión Hyuuga sin mas que dos palabras superficiales, sus ojos detallaron la serena postura del pelinegro sintiéndose realmente satisfecho de saber que había cumplido su promesa, había devuelto a Sasuke a su hogar, con todas las personas que siempre se habían preocupado por el.

-Es bonita no?- Su ronca voz lleno los sentidos de su acompañante al pararse justo a unos pasos de la posición desde donde podía admirar gran parte de la aldea actual de la hoja. –Ha cambiado un poco demo… Sigue siendo la misma- Se excuso dándose cuenta de la gran cantidad de edificios que se habían terminado de construir en su liderazgo.

-Cuantos años estuve fuera?- Murmuro la pregunta centrando sus sentidos nuevamente en un chakra similar al suyo a unos metros de su posición. –No recuerdo tantas cosas en la aldea- Confeso sintiéndose levemente aturdido por las grandes diferencias que habían entre la aldea que el había abandonado y la que ahora se dignaba a detallar.

-Casi cuatro años desde la ultima vez- Respondio rápidamente el rubio, el a diferencia de su siempre meditabundo amigo llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que el pelinegro no pasaba en la aldea. –Esa vez me dijiste que seria la ultima misión de búsqueda que realizarías y aquí estas… No reconociendo casi nada de la aldea- Agrego con cierto tono de reproche pero sin girarse a ver que reacción había causado en el pelinegro.

-No estaba tu rostro tallado en el monte hokage- Solto resignándose a mirar al rubio a su lado, una mueca cubrió su rostro al ver como aquella frase había incomodado notoriamente a su amigo. –Acababas de ser nombrado si no mal recuerdo- Medito dándole media atención al rubio y siguiendo el chakra de su hija que parecía acercarse rápidamente hacia la torre.

-Creo que Kakashi quería librarse muy rápido del poder- Murmuro el rubio sorprendido porque no se había percatado que ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sido nombrado el séptimo de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

-Es un hombre inteligente- Acordo el pelinegro sonriendo discretamente al ver la mueca de desagrado que había tomado las facciones del rubio, la presencia de tres ninjas apareció tan rápido que su rostro se torno serio de golpe y con un agil movimiento desenvaino su katana poniéndose delante del cuerpo del despistado hokage.

Un kunai volo en su dirección sacando chispas al chocar con el metal de su katana, su línea de sangre se activo mostrando el sharingan en su ojo derecho y el rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo, levanto su mano dispuesto a lanzar un ataque cuando el ancho cuerpo del rubio se atravesó deteniendo el golpe con dos kunai de tres puntas creando un sonido agudo de metal contra metal.

-Son nuestros- Gruño el rubio empujando toda su fuerza para romper la tensión con la que el pelinegro había lanzado su katana en un ataque mortal. –Hace años que nadie intenta atacar la aldea Sasuke!- Regaño al tiempo que un suspiro escapaba de sus labios al saber que había podido detener el ataque antes de que iniciara.

-Viejo porque acabas con toda la diversión- Una aguda pero burlesca voz lleno el espacio total del balcón haciendo que los ojos negros se centraran nuevamente en las tres figuras que habían aparecido ante ellos sin previo aviso.

-Urusei! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no aparezcan asi como asi! Ya ves lo que pudo haber ocurrido no?- El regaño en tono paternal que escapo de los labios del rubio llamo la atención del pelinegro obligándolo a detallar a los tres ninjas ante el, reconociendo automáticamente a la única niña del grupo.

Sus ojos empezaron a recorrer a cada uno de los recién llegados, empezando por la delgada niña de corto cabello negro que ya había visto una vez hacia varios días, muy cerca de ella pero sin llegar a tocarla estaba un palido chico ligeramente mas alto que ella de cabello azul, su tranquila expresión le indicaba que realmente no estaba prestando atención al sermón que Naruto se estaba esforzando en dar, lo que lo llevo a recorrer al energico rubio que estaba enfrentando abiertamente al rubio mas grande, sus marcas en las mejillas fue una de las cosas que lo identificaban como el hijo del Uzumaki, sus ojos de un azul mas palido mostraban un resentimiento impropio para alguien de su generación, su cabello peinado un poco diferente al que Naruto llevaba cuando tenia su edad lo hacia ligeramente diferente mas sin embargo, todo en el gritaba que seria igual de arriesgado que su padre, incluso tal vez tendría el mismo sueño, era algo que sabia estaba en su familia.

-Otosan?- Fue la suave voz que corto completamente la discusión de ambos rubios, unos ojos idénticos a los suyos lo golpearon haciéndolo sentir nervioso de repente. –Eres tu?- Agrego un poco mas duro avanzando dos pasos hacia el pelinegro que estaba en una de las esquinas del lugar.

-Sarada…- Murmuro roncamente viendo como la pequeña se detenia de golpe, un rosado palido cubrió sus mejillas asi como sus ojos se llenaron de luz al escucharle llamarla por su nombre, vio su pequeña boca rosada abrirse y cerrarse tal vez no sabiendo bien que decirle y sus palidas manos apretarse una con otra conteniendo asi los deseos que tenia de querer abrazarlo.

-Teme no has pasado por tu casa estos dos dias?- La siempre inoportuna voz de su rubio excompañero lo hizo gruñir en amenaza obligándolo a desviar su mirada de la delgada niña hacia el para amenazarlo. –Pensaba que Sakura-chan y tu habían estado hablando y…-

-Urusei dobe- Gruño entre dientes cortando las palabras que sabia estuvieron a punto de escapar por sus labios, su cuerpo vibro en reconocimiento al sentir el calido roce del delgado cuerpo de su hija apretarse contra su abdomen haciéndolo contener el aire, bajo su mirada encontrando únicamente la coronilla de la niña cubierta por el cabello negro mas oscuro que representaba enteramente a su familia.

Su brazo se relajo completamente dejando que la katana cayera a su lado, su mano se sorprendió por el sedoso cabello de su hija al sentirlo fresco bajo el tacto de sus dedos, el abrazo se hizo mas fuerte obligándolo a sonreir orgulloso, su hija se estaba convirtiendo en una ninja muy fuerte.

-No puedo creer que realmente hayas vuelto- La suave y temblorosa voz de la pelinegra lleno sus sentidos y con un poco de fuerza la separo de su cuerpo para encontrar sus ojos con los de ella. –Okasan decía que no volverias en mucho tiempo- Murmuro algo avergonzada por estar hablando en voz alta sobre eso.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a tu okasan entonces- Dijo como respuesta sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso al recordar la ultima vez que había visto a la pelirrosa, no se había ido en buenos términos con la mujer que había elegido para renacer su clan.

Vio como la pelinegra asintió con una tierna y avergonzada sonrisa llenándolo de un sentimiento que no supo reconocer pero que se asento fuertemente en el medio de su pecho, dio unos pasos dispuesto a dejar aquel balcón cuando un kunai apareció de la nada casi golpeándolo en el hombro, se giro con agilidad colocándose delante de la pelinegra para protegerla.

-Eres el sujeto raro que vi- La voz ahora seria el menor de los rubios lleno los sentidos del pelinegro, vio como en los labios del niño se dibujaba una sonrisa prepotente causando que sus rasgos se hicieran totalmente opuestos al del mayor. –Realmente eres el otosan de Sarada?- Interrogo sacando un nuevo kunai y haciéndolo moverse rápidamente entre sus dedos, amenazaba ligeramente con lanzarlo.

-Boruto deten esto ya- Ordeno el Uzumaki atrapando el kunai de entre los dedos de su hijo mayor recibiendo una mirada amenazante del pequeño rubio. –Si es el otosan de Sarada y mi mas confiable ninja asi que para ya con toda esta bromita- Regaño abiertamente haciendo que el menor solo se cruzara de brazos y desviara su rostro intentando asi ignorar la mirada retadora del mayor.

-Septimo-sama vinimos a entregar el reporte de la ultima misión- Fue la tranquila voz del tercer integrante del equipo gennin el que rompió la tensión que parecía estarse formando en el reencuentro de sus compañeros.

-Hai- Afirmo el rubio recuperando totalmente la compostura y girándose hacia el peliazul, este con sencillez acerco el pergamino hasta la mano totalmente vendada del hokage dando por terminada su ultima misión. –Arigatou Mitsuki-kun- Agradecio guardando el pergamino en su chaqueta, sus ojos se fijaron fugazmente en su primogenito viendo como este seguía enfurruñado a unos metros de su posición se obligo a suspirar resignado por sentirse nuevamente en presencia de su cuñada.

-Nos veremos luego Sarada-chan Boruto-kun- Solto el peliazul que con una sonrisa enigmática desapareció en una espesa nube de humo blanco dejando en aquel balcón únicamente a ambos padres con sus hijos.

Ambos pelinegros vieron como el rubio mayor avanzo dos pasos hacia el menor, este se detuvo al ver como la mirada azul palida se centro con cierto rencor en el mayor haciéndolo cruzar sus brazos resignándose a aquella difícil relación que estaban llevando desde que Boruto había recibido su banda de ninja de la hoja.

-Tu okasan esta en la mansión Hyuuga- Dijo rindiéndose a la antipatía natural que parecía causarle al menor, vio como los ojos azul palido se abrían con sorpresa para luego de algunos segundos asentir mecánicamente.

Se irguió todo lo que su estatura le daba y dándole un ultimo vistazo a su padre empezó a realizar los sellos para desaparecer también en una nube de humo, sus ojos en el ultimo segundo se encontraron con los intensos ojos negros del hombre misterioso que decía ser el padre de su compañera, pudo leer en ellos la misma curiosidad que sabia dejaba ver su mirada y con una sonrisa retadora desapareció en el aire.

Naruto solto el aliento que estaba conteniendo al ver como su hijo desaparecia en una nube de humo, se revolvió el cabello con desgana sintiendo que ese no había sido una buena forma de comenzar aquel dia, sus ojos se desviaron al otro lado del balcón al percibir que todavía se encontraban con el los Uchiha.

-Boruto es demasiado terco Septimo- Dejo escapar la pequeña pelinegra caminando con cierta confianza hacia el rubio que solo sonrio al entender lo que la Uchiha quería hacer. –No se como Hinata-san puede soportarlo- Murmuro cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un ligero puchero que hizo que el rubio riera abiertamente relajando el cuerpo de la menor.

-Sabes que ella tiene mucha paciencia- Respondio naturalmente el rubio agachándose para quedar a la misma altura que la pelinegra, Sasuke detallo la interaccion sintiendo una molestia en el pecho al ver como la niña se sonrojaba a la cercanía. –Mira que tener que aguantarnos a los dos debe ser difícil- Siguio hablando relajando totalmente la perturbación que su chakra tuvo momentos antes por el enfrentamiento con su hijo.

-Al único que ella debe aguantar es a Boruto, usted Septimo no debe ser…- Un carraspeo de garganta corto automáticamente a la pelinegra haciendo que esta centrara su completa atención en el pelinegro que estaba parado a unos metros de su posición.

-Cierto que ibas a ir a buscar a Sakura-chan en compañía de Sasuke-teme- REcordo de golpe el hombre poniéndose de pie en un agil movimiento, sus ojos centellaron al encontrarse con la intensa mirada del pelinegro, suspiro y con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza despeino distraídamente la oscura cabellera de la menor para dirigirse con paso rápido hacia el interior de su oficina.

-Sarada- La ronca voz de su padre lleno sus sentidos haciéndola jadear con sorpresa, giro sobre si misma para encontrarse siendo analizada por esos intensos ojos negros que sabia eran iguales a los suyos.

-Gomen- Se disculpo un tanto avergonzada al centrarse totalmente en el, su largo cabello negro cubria uno de sus ojos resaltando asi la palidez que caracterizaba a todos los Uchiha de la familia principal, su propia piel era un poco mas oscura al ser hija de la disipula de la quinta hokage.

-Vamos- Ordeno el pelinegro girándose para quedar nuevamente frente a la gran ciudad en la que se estaba convirtiendo la aldea oculta entre las hojas, con un poco mas de tiempo ya ese nombre no tendría ningún sentido en aquel lugar, cerro los ojos intentando relajarse y con rapidez ubicar a la persona que había pospuesto encontrar desde su llegada dos días atrás.

oooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo

Que tal quedo? Espero que bien.. Ya no creo poder dejar de ver a Sasuke como el hombre que apareció en los últimos capítulos de Naruto, así como debo admitir no he visto Boruto así que si hay alguna semejanza o algo… Es sinceramente pura coincidencia! Espero sus coment! Besitos


	3. Chapter 3 Separacion Temporal

**Buenas buenas, aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta linda pero compleja historia, los personajes son de Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía y es una variación del final que le dio su dueño a todos esos personajes, espero lo entiendan.. Estaré esperando sus comentarios! Los quiero!**

oooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo

 **Cap. III. Separación Temporal.**

Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza en los pasillos internos del edificio donde se encontraba, había terminado su guardia hacia casi media hora pero por su distracción ahora nuevamente estaba caminando por aquellos blancos y temporalmente desiertos pasillos.

Levanto su mano en señal de saludo al ver nuevamente a las enfermeras que hacia poco habían empezado el turno de la tarde que duraría hasta la mañana siguiente, sonrió complacida al ver solo unos pocos pacientes en cada área por la que pasaba, hasta que por fin dio con la puerta que indicaba se acercaba al salón de reuniones de la clínica de Konoha, donde generalmente siempre se encontraba la quinta dando consejos o supervisando que las actividades se llevaran sin ningún contratiempo.

Sus manos alcanzaron rápidamente la manilla de la puerta haciendo que inconscientemente ampliara su sonrisa, su ligero cuerpo se empujo un poco mas rápido al interior de la gran sala blanca donde pasaba gran cantidad de sus horas de guardia, sus ojos pasearon rápidamente por todo el lugar buscando la pequeña pulsera de tonos verdosos que había dejado en la mesa de café cuando salió a atender una emergencia.

-Que bueno que no te perdí- Murmuro cuando sus dedos rozaron las frías piedras que brillaron contra su piel, su rostro se enterneció por unos instantes justo cuando sus dedos agiles buscaron colocarla donde siempre la llevaba, en su muñeca izquierda donde se la habían colocado el día de su cumpleaños.

Dejo escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo y ahora con su caminar tranquilo empezó a salir de aquella blanca sala, sus ojos de un verde brillante centello con fuerza justo cuando la mujer llego hasta la entrada principal de la clínica, la estrecha recepción estaba junto al gran juego de puertas dobles de cristal trasparentoso que daba paso a los cálidos rayos de sol.

Su mano por instinto subió para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la claridad, aunque el aire a su alrededor estaba muy fresco el sol quemaba su piel de una forma agradable, recordándole fugazmente unos roces accidentales que había tenido con cierto pelinegro que ocupaba actualmente la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

"Deja de actuar infantilmente" Se reprendió mentalmente justo cuando sus sentidos empezaron a detectar chakras conocidos a su alrededor, demasiado rápido, demasiado cerca para que ella determinara que adulto estaba acompañando esta vez a su única hija.

-Okasan- La dulce voz de su hija lleno sus sentidos haciendo que una cálida sonrisa tomara posesión de sus labios, avanzo a pasos rápidos para poder envolver en un necesitado abrazo a su pequeña cuando una presencia conocida lleno totalmente sus sentidos, sus ojos esmeralda se dilataron por la sorpresa congelándola en su lugar al encontrarse frente a frente con una siempre inescrutable mirada oscura.

-Sasuke-kun- Murmuro suavemente siendo la primera en salir del trance en el que ambos habían parecido caer cuando sus miradas se encontraron, desvío su vista para encontrar a su pequeña hija justo frente a su padre, demasiado cerca del pelinegro.

-Sakura…- Soltó por lo debajo el pelinegro al ver como la expresión de la mujer ante el cambiaba drásticamente, detallo entonces algunas cosas que habían cambiado en su ausencia, su cabello estaba mas largo que la ultima vez y lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas bajas, su característica camisa roja larga ahora dejaba ver su abdomen plano y su rostro brillaba intensamente con un rosado casi imperceptible en sus mejillas.

Su cuerpo vibro en reconocimiento al ver nuevamente al hombre que todavía le quitaba el aliento, se regocijo al sentir su intensa mirada recorrerla completamente haciendo que su boca se secara instantáneamente, sonrío dejando escapar la alegría que aquella presencia le causaba y sin pensarlo demasiado avanzo con pasos ligeros hacia el.

-Que bueno que volviste- Dijo aliviada justo cuando su rostro choco contra el ancho pecho del pelinegro, su nariz se lleno enteramente el exquisito aroma del cual era dueño y sin contenerse dejo fluir las lagrimas de tranquilidad que le producía saberlo a salvo y nuevamente a su lado.

Su mano se poso tranquilamente en la cintura de la pelirrosa apretándola ligeramente contra su pecho, las cálidas lagrimas corrían silenciosamente sobre sus ropas haciéndolo sentir levemente incomodo pero al mismo tiempo fue la primera vez desde que había pisado la aldea que sentía que llegaba verdaderamente a su hogar.

-Como? Es decir cuando volviste? Llegaste hoy?- Las preguntas fluyeron rápidamente por los rosados labios de la Uchiha mientras se separaba levemente para encontrar su mirada esmeralda con la oscura del hombre. –Estas bien? No estas herido ni nada por el estilo?-

-Okasan déjalo respirar- Se quejo la pelinegra menor captando la atención de los dos adultos, vio la vergüenza tomar las facciones de su madre obligándola a desviar su vista para no sentirse que estaba sobrando en aquella escena que representaban sus padres.

-Gomen Sasuke-kun- Se disculpo la pelirrosa recordando que su hija era la viva copia de su padre, no disfrutaba demasiado de las demostraciones de afecto, subió sus manos lentamente hasta posarlas en el ancho y duro pecho del pelinegro para poder romper el contacto sutilmente.

Sasuke gruño inconforme al sentir como la mujer se separaba lentamente de el, sus ojos la detallaron una vez mas sintiendo algo extraño en el chakra de la pelirrosa, algo que estaba causando inestabilidad en su siempre contenido poder.

-Deberíamos ir a casa a almorzar juntos no creen?- Sugirió la pelirrosa sonriendo amablemente para pasar su mirada de su única hija a su esposo, una mueca de molestia tomo sus facciones al ver como la pelinegra negaba lentamente y se cruzaba de brazos para girarse un poco indicando que se marcharía en los próximos segundos.

-Gomen demo… Creo que iré a acompañar a Boruto a la mansión Hyuuga- Murmuro su excusa intentando no mirar fijamente a su madre, la amaba como un hijo puede amar a su madre pero, sabia de sobra que no se le daba perfectamente eso de cocinar.

-Vas a comer con Hinata-chan no es así?- Soltó indignada la pelirrosa tomando a la menor por la chaqueta que llevaba deteniendo su huida de un solo movimiento. –Es que acaso no quieres pasar tiempo con tu Otosan?- Agrego en un susurro tenebroso que hizo que la piel de la pelinegra se erizara ante el tono que uso su madre.

-Iie… No se si Hinata-san esta allá- Confeso moviendo levemente de un lado a otro su cuerpo intentando en vano liberarse del agarre de la pelirrosa. –Boruto peleo otra vez con el Séptimo y quiero ver como esta- Concluyo sintiendo como su rostro se encendía intensamente al demostrar públicamente su preocupación por su rubio compañero.

-Nani?- La pregunta escapo baja por sus labios justo cuando su mano liberaba completamente a su hija, esta al sentirse libre solo se giro un poco para encontrar su mirada oscura con la esmeralda de su progenitora. –Porque pelearon esta vez?- Interrogo haciendo que la menor solo soltara un suspiro cansado dándole toda la respuesta que la pelirrosa podía necesitar.

La ex Haruno solo asintió ante la negativa de su hija que todavía con su cara levemente rosada se inclino y con un par de sellos desapareció en el aire dejando solos a sus dos padres.

Los ojos siempre analíticos del pelinegro detallo la ultima mirada que su esposa le había dado a la Uchiha menor, la tensión había reemplazado sus tranquilas expresiones al igual que la duda que se había apoderado de las facciones de la pelinegra justo al instante en el que había desaparecido causándole una sensación de insatisfacción automática.

oooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo

Enrollo una ultima vez las puntas de su cabello azulado intentando mantenerse tranquila por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, algo en su interior se removía causándole mas ansiedad de lo que nunca antes había sentido, sus ojos se encontraron con la entrada principal de la torre hokage y con un suspiro que no pudo contener revivió fugazmente la conversación que horas antes había mantenido con su padre.

 **Flash Back.**

 _Tomo un poco mas de su tasa humeante de te rojo intentando que las miradas incrédulas de sus oyentes no la intimidaran demasiado, podía sentir la pesadez de su respiración superficial golpear ligeramente sus dedos, sus labios se calentaron de golpe al entrar en contacto con el vapor obligándola a separarse después de solo el primer trago, suspiro y simplemente subió su mirada perlada para encontrarla con otras idénticas._

 _-Estas segura?- Su hermana menor fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había formado entre la familia principal del clan Hyuuga. –Digo es una posibilidad demo… Es una Uzumaki y su familia era bastante dominante- Agrego cruzándose de brazos y pasando su mirada de ella hasta su progenitor buscando apoyo a sus hipótesis._

 _-Ella tiene el Byakugan estoy segura- Murmuro con confianza rindiéndose a no seguir con la farsa de estar disfrutando el te que sus acompañantes ni siquiera habían tocado. –Necesito que se entrene correctamente- Confeso apretando la ligera tela del kimono azul oscuro bajo sus manos._

 _-Que dijo el hokage?- Fue ahora la grave voz de su padre el que obtuvo la atención de ambas hermanas._

 _-Dejo su entrenamiento en mis manos- Mintió descaradamente, los años la habían capacitado para mirar fijamente a su padre cada vez que necesitaba que hiciera algo que a la larga disfrutaría._

 _-Como puedes creer que lo podrá despertar? Bolt-kun no lo hizo- Hablo nuevamente la menor pero dejo ver la ansiedad que aquella conversación le estaba produciendo. –Además que planeas hacer con la misión de rastreo? El necesita una respuesta- Sus palabras solo hicieron que la pelinegra frunciera ligeramente su nariz intentando decidir cual seria la mejor respuesta a eso._

 _-Otosan, Hanabi-chan les diré la verdadera razón de esa misión de rastreo- Confeso soltando un sonoro suspiro, sus ojos se encontraron fugazmente con los siempre analíticos de su padre haciéndola sentir tan pequeña e inútil que en su niñez, se mordió el labio inferior y tomando un poco mas de aire se dispuso a relatar la verdad._

 _-El árbol Mazou ha sido despertado nuevamente- Soltó escuchando como un siseo sorprendido escapo de la boca de su hermana menor, el castaño mayor pareció simplemente contener el aliento ante la confesión haciéndola abrir los ojos con cierta vergüenza. –Mi equipo fue quien lo encontró y justo cuando pedí autorización para seguir el rastro de su chakra Naruto-kun nos hizo volver inmediatamente a la aldea prohibiéndome seguir la búsqueda ni individualmente ni con un equipo de ataque-_

 _-Nani?! Que le pasa? Como puede retroceder ante tal situación!- Grito molesta la castaña, su delgado cuerpo empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación donde se encontraban creando un susurro de aire entre sus otros dos acompañantes. –Es por eso que el Uchiha esta en la aldea, sus misiones siempre han sido rastreando ese tipo de amenazas o eso es lo que dicen los jounin- Analizo deteniendo sus pasos quedando justo frente a la mirada algo preocupada del patriarca del clan._

 _-Hanabi no puede ir a esa misión- Decreto roncamente obligándola a centrar sus ojos en su progenitor removiendo incómodamente algo en su interior, Hanabi era después de todo demasiado importante para el clan Hyuuga como para arriesgar su vida en algo como eso._

 _-Demo…- Soltó testaruda la castaña dejándose caer muy cerca del cuerpo del castaño mayor, sus manos pálidas apretaron con insistencia el antebrazo de su padre haciendo que la pelinegra desviara su mirada para no ver aquel trato tan familiar entre ellos._

 _-Iré yo- Concluyo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie en un ligero movimiento sintiendo como aquellas miradas perladas se centraron en ella de forma incrédula. –Yo se que rastro seguir, se por donde empezar y…-_

 _-Iie… Lo hará otro Hyuuga- Ordeno la pesada voz del patriarca haciendo que su cuerpo se girara incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar. –Ni tu hermana ni tu tienen porque arriesgarse en una misión que tal vez podría ser fatal- Explico cruzándose de brazos paseando su mirada por ambas mujeres, mostrando por primera vez una preocupación real por algo que pudiera pasarle a sus herederas._

 _-Yo quiero ir- Se quejo la castaña poniéndose de pie y en dos pasos agiles y silenciosos se ubico a un lado de la pelinegra. –Hinata siempre ha sido la primogénita y además… Tengo la capacidad de defenderme bastante bien- Empezó a hablar dando las razones para que aquello no fuera mas que una misión de búsqueda._

 _-Iie…- Se negó nuevamente el patriarca haciendo que la menor a su lado bufara exasperada y enrollara sus frías manos en uno de sus delgados brazos._

 _-Demo…- Iba a seguir quejándose pero ella logro que con un ligero movimiento de su pálida mano se quedara en silencio._

 _-Hablare con Naruto-kun y llegare a un acuerdo sobre esta misión- Concedió intentando dejar satisfecha a ambas partes que la acompañaban. –Demo… Yo iré en esta misión le guste o no Otosan- Agrego con cierto nerviosismo pero sin separar sus perlados ojos de los siempre inexpresivos de su padre._

 _-Yo también iré y es mi ultima palabra…- Agrego rápidamente la castaña liberando el brazo de la mayor y con un movimiento abrió el shoji del estudio para salir antes de que pudieran debatirle su decisión. –Si eliges a otro Hyuuga para que te acompañe no te lo perdonare jamás onee-san!- Amenazo justo cuando empezó a correr sigilosamente por el amplio pasillo de la mansión Hyuuga._

 _Sus ojos nerviosos pasearon por el lugar por donde se había ido la menor y luego los poso sobre la figura tensa del castaño que todavía se encontraba sentado casi en medio de la habitación._

 _-Siempre han sido tercas cuando se lo proponen- La ronca voz del mayor hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera por el posible regaño que recibiría. –No se demoren demasiado- Concedió derrotado haciendo que un gemido de sorpresa escapara de su delgado cuerpo y con un tenso asentimiento de cabeza dio por terminada aquella improvisada reunión._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Suspiro por quinta vez justo cuando su mente dejo de lado el recuerdo de su padre accediendo a la misión de rastreo y se centro totalmente en la oscura puerta que la separaba definitivamente de la oficina del séptimo hokage.

Subió una de sus manos y se sintió insegura de hablar con el Uzumaki por primera vez en años, toco la pesada madera escuchando el eco de su golpeteo al otro lado de la habitación, una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro al escuchar un murmullo al otro lado de la puerta al tiempo que parecía que algo plástico caía al suelo, iba a volver a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió ligeramente dejando a la vista al rubio todavía recogiendo alguna cosa del suelo y sosteniendo la puerta el pelinegro consejero del Uzumaki.

-Ohayo Shikamaru-kun- Saludo cortésmente la ojiblanca al tiempo que se erguía de su pequeña reverencia, el pelinegro asintió correspondiendo su saludo y dándole paso para que accediera a la oficina, se inclino ligeramente y sin emitir ninguna palabra mas salió dejando solos a los Uzumaki.

-Hinata-chan- La voz del rubio sonó algo inseguro, entre sus manos llevaba algunos documentos tomados de cualquier forma así como una bandeja donde siempre estaban depositados los mismos, sus ojos azules la miraron intensamente haciéndola sonrojar.

-Yo iré a la misión- Soltó sin intentar suavizar la información que sabia molestaría definitivamente al rubio ante ella, sus ojos perlados se centraron en los azules que se endurecieron ante sus palabras. –Lo discutí con mi clan y fue la decisión a la que llegamos- Explico intentando no dejarse incomodar por la dura mirada que estaba recibiendo.

-No acepto esa decisión… Tu no eres una Hyuuga- Rebatió dejando sobre el escritorio todo lo que tenia entre sus brazos, vio como los bellos rasgos de la ojiblanca se tensaban mostrando así la molestia que le había causado.

-Soy la heredera Hyuuga- Corrigió sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba irregularmente su pecho. –Mi Otosan decidió que para la misión de rastreo enviara otro Hyuuga a acompañarme- Empezó a decir viendo como el rostro del rubio mantenía una seriedad dolorosamente distante para ella.

-No dejaras de pelear por esto no es así?- Murmuro distante separando sus ojos azules de los perlados de su esposa, sintió el delgado cuerpo de la mujer moverse ligeramente haciéndolo sentir incomodo de golpe.

-Puedo hacerlo- Murmuro intentando dejar de lado su molestia y no ir a esa misión totalmente peleada con el rubio. –No se que te impide entender que es importante para mi- Hablo despacio, sintiendo cada una de sus palabras, un nudo en su garganta le dejo claro que estaba intentando no llorar por la impotencia.

-Que intentes matarte no hará que el vuelva a la vida, lo sabes verdad?- Soltó algo acido haciendo que la mujer gimiera quedamente y aguantara la respiración, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse entendiendo que tenia esa batalla perdida.

-Neji-niisan lo hubiera hecho por mi…- Confeso abrazándose totalmente, sus amargas lagrimas fluyeron traicioneramente por sus mejillas obligándola a cerrar sus ojos para mantener a raya su dolor. –Debo cuidar por lo que el se sacrifico… Creyó en ti Naruto-kun… Creyó en tus palabras y ahora? Puedo llevar a cabo esta misión, solo déjame…-

-Estarás bajo las ordenes de Sasuke- Corto la frase que estaba por decir, sus ojos perlados lo encontraron haciéndolo sentir molesto por primera vez en años. –Puedes llevar solo dos personas mas, no me importa si son dos Hyuuga, un Hyuuga o ningún Hyuuga- Sus palabras golpeaban el frágil cuerpo de su esposa haciendo que la sorpresa se viera cada vez mas confusa en aquel perfecto y delicado rostro.

-Demo…- Intento decir pero lo vio negar fuertemente, su corazón se apretó haciéndose mas pesado con cada latido que escapaba irregularmente contra sus costillas.

-Nani mo… Solo Sasuke me informara los avances- Dijo entre dientes sintiendo como la risa de Kurama burbujeaba dentro de si mismo haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. –Me desentiendo totalmente de esta misión- Concluyo escuchando un jadeo de inconformidad salir de la carnosa boca de su esposa.

Su respiración se entrecorto justo cuando el soltó sus ultimas palabras, sus ojos temblaron al ver como el rubio simplemente se giraba para quedarse justo frente a la gran ventana de la oficina hokage haciéndola sentir rota por dentro, dio dos pasos nerviosa hacia el ancho cuerpo de su esposo pero se detuvo al verlo negar quedamente.

-Hazle saber a Sasuke quienes serán los otros miembros de tu equipo y que el elija que día partirán- Murmuro con voz ronca dejando que sus ojos viajaran distraídamente por todos los techos de tiendas y casas que se encontraban cerca de la torre, así como el gran emblema de la academia muy cerca de su posición removiéndole viejas heridas. –Creo que… Tal vez esta misión sea algo que necesitamos- Hablo sin saber si realmente la ojiblanca lo estaba escuchando, algo dentro de el sabia que las tensiones en su matrimonio estaban muy cerca de su explosión y esa separación posiblemente calmaría todo eso.

Hinata aguanto la respiración intentando comprender que significaban realmente esas palabras, su corazón golpeo con fuerza sus costillas al tiempo que su estomago empezaba a revolotear haciéndola sentir totalmente fuera de lugar, mordió su labio inferior y asintiendo sin importarle si el rubio la veía o no realizo los sellos para desaparecer definitivamente en una nube de humo.

oooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo

Sus ojos se centraron enteramente en la ligera columna de humo que desprendía la taza de te que tenia ante su persona, el picante aroma a te rojo se le hizo particularmente apetecible para bajar la comida que hacia pocos minutos había terminado, sintió a unos metros de su cuerpo el ligero y ágil cuerpo de la mujer que lo acompañaba moverse de un lado para otro realizando quien sabe que actividad.

Sus sentidos volvieron a centrarse en la perturbación que a pesar del pasar de las horas se mantenía en el chakra de su compañera haciendo que una curiosidad impropia de su carácter le obligara a preguntarse que era lo que mantenía en constante vigilancia a la pelirrosa.

-Gomen… Siempre tengo muchas cosas atrasadas en casa- Se disculpo su cantarina voz al tiempo que el delgado cuerpo aparecía en el campo de visión del Uchiha. –Terminaste tu misión?- Interrogo justo cuando se ubicaba totalmente frente al pelinegro con su propia taza de te rojo entre las manos.

-No realmente- Contesto viendo como las facciones de la mujer parecieron tensarse por un fugaz momento para volver a tener la expresión despreocupada que tenia desde que se habían encontrado fuera del hospital. –Vine a buscar un equipo de rastreo-

-Rastreo?- Repitió luego de tomar dos sorbos de su caliente taza de te para centrar totalmente su mirada esmeralda en el hombre. –Exactamente que rastrearan? Digo… Puedo saberlo no?- Hablo y con cada palabra aceleraba mas su respiración haciéndola sentir ligeramente torpe.

-Son pistas realmente… Nada concreto- Se limito a responder haciendo que su compañera bajara su rostro intentando tal vez esconder la molestia que aquella poca información le producía. –Espero terminarla pronto- Confeso haciendo que nuevamente la mirada de la mujer se centrara en su rostro.

-Extrañas estar en la aldea?- Murmuro la pregunta viendo como la mirada del Uchiha pareció oscurecerse levemente dejando a la vista una emoción que ella no supo reconocer.

-La verdad?- Devolvió la pregunta haciendo que el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se tensara pero casi al siguiente segundo asintió pidiéndole sin palabras que expresara lo que realmente sentía, nunca en su larga pero casi nula relación el había hablado abiertamente de nada, ni siquiera cuando ya habían dejado de lado todo resentimiento por el pasado. –No lo se- Su respuesta hizo que los ojos de la mujer se abrieran completamente por la sorpresa que aquello significaba para ella, para su familia y sobre todo para su hija.

-Has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida como nómada… Lo entiendo- Su voz controlada encendió en el hombre una alerta con respecto a la reacción que su esposa debía tener ante sus palabras, obligándolo a fruncir el ceño y analizarla con un poco mas de detenimiento.

Los segundos empezaron a correr lentos y pesados alrededor de la pareja, ambos concentrados en sus respectivas tazas de te dándose miradas fugaces intentando descifrar totalmente a su contraparte, comprendiendo realmente en que nivel estaba su matrimonio, y mas importante, existía todavía un vinculo afectivo entre ellos?

El ojo visible del pelinegro se torno repentinamente rojo desviando su mirada de la esmeralda de su esposa hasta centrarla en la silueta que sabia había caído en total silencio en el patio trasero de la casa donde vivía su familia, soltó un gruñido de advertencia al ver la capa blanca ondear por la ligera brisa del final del verano, su cuerpo se tenso resignado a lo que sea que haya ido a decirle.

Sus ojos siguieron rápidamente la mirada de su esposo obligándola a ponerse de pie en un salto, el dorado cabello de su ex compañero bailo al compas de la brisa junto con la capa que dejaba a la vista su titulo de Séptimo hokage de la aldea de la hoja.

Sasuke detuvo su avance en la puerta de cristal que daba hacia el lugar donde se había quedado el rubio, sus ojos azules parecían brillar de una forma que el no supo interpretar, su mente le trajo de golpe la reunión de los Hyuuga, bufo con cansancio y se giro nuevamente hacia la pelirrosa.

-Iré a lavar algunas cosas- La voz de la mujer murmuro una excusa rápida viendo como el pelinegro asentía al tiempo que sus facciones se relajaban un poco ante su aceptación silenciosa a dejarlos solos. –Onegai… Avísame si… Necesitan algo- Pidió un poco incomoda sin mirar al pelinegro y con paso rápido salió de la habitación.

Sasuke vio la estrecha espalda de su esposa desaparecer en uno de los pasillos y un poco irritado decidió salir al encuentro de su rubio amigo.

-Hinata ira a la misión- Una voz neutra y cortante lo recibió apenas había cerrado la puerta detrás de si mismo, se giro completamente dejando a la vista su expresión de sorpresa. –Serás el líder del escuadrón- Volvió a hablar manteniendo un semblante serio pero parecía realmente incomodo con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Naruto…- Llamo viendo como su voz pareció quebrarlo un poco y esto automáticamente encendió una alarma en su interior. –Puedes anular la decisión del clan- Confeso recordando vagamente que con una orden directa del consejo del hokage el clan debía hacer lo que el quisiera.

-Iie- Se negó cruzándose de brazos y subiendo su mirada, sus ojos se fijaron en la luna llena, no había estrellas por lo que solo se veía ese bello astro iluminar todo el cielo negro azulado, frunció el ceño y bufo resignándose a comentar sus inquietudes con el pelinegro. –Creo que es lo mejor que podría pasarme- Murmuro sin atreverse a ver al pelinegro.

-Nani?- La pregunto escapo sin poder pensarla, una molestia bullo en su interior al no comprender que era lo que estaba diciendo su amigo.

-Hay demasiada tensión entre nosotros- Su voz aunque baja sonó rota, sonrió con sarcasmo hacia si mismo todavía sin atreverse a ver a su compañero. –Necesito un descanso y ella… Ella siente que debe probar algo a quien sabe quien… Porque te aseguro que no soy yo- Lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono que fue imposible descifrar para el pelinegro, incluso el mismo no sabia que era lo que realmente quería decir.

-Dobe…- Llamo roncamente avanzando dos pasos hacia el rubio que parecía luchar consigo mismo, la rabia se removió en su interior como hacia años no le sucedía. –Tienes a tu familia… Has vivido con ellos todos estos años y necesitas un descanso de lo que siempre quisiste?- Soltó mas alterado de lo que le hubiera gustado, vio que el rubio se giro levemente para verlo a los ojos haciendo que nuevamente algo se removiera en el, algo malo.

-Tu no sabes lo que es la convivencia Sasuke- Se limito a responder viendo fríamente al pelinegro, vio el cuerpo del hombre tensarse pero no sintió ningún tipo de culpabilidad por lo que diría. –Sakura-chan ha criado a Sarada prácticamente sola mientras tu viajas… Ha estado sola por años, por ti- Confeso sin aumentar ni un poco su tono de voz, no separo los ojos de los contrarios retándolo silenciosamente.

Sasuke apretó su mano hasta sentir como su piel empezaba a hormiguear, entendiendo que no habría nada que pudiera decir que pudiera cubrir la realidad, acepto entonces que su ausencia probablemente si había dañado a algunas personas, tal vez a mas de las que el estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-Espero que mañana Hinata te diga quienes serán sus otros compañeros y partas lo mas pronto posible…- Ordeno volviendo a su posición original, su mirada brillo en una amenaza silenciosa a lo que el pelinegro solo se limito a asentir y a darse la vuelta para volverá entrar en la casa.

"Acabare muy rápido esta ultima misión dobe" Se dijo dejando que la sensación de un reto lo cubriera, dándose cuenta de que su verdadera naturaleza era luchar, defender y morir, eso era lo que se debía a si mismo y a su extinto clan, porque siendo sincero consigo mismo, estaba aburrido de todo lo que ya no conocía.

oooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo

Que tal quedo? Espero les guste y estén tan ansiosos como yo de continuar leyendo así como yo de escribir! Nos leemos pronto! Besitos!


	4. Chapter 4 La Partida

**Les traigo la continuación casi después de un año pero espero poder actualizar mas seguido, de verdad lo voy a intentar, mas porque esta historia es bastante significativa para ciertas cosas personales.**

 **Kishimoto es dueño de todos los personajes aquí utilizados! Besitos! Espero leer sus review si no están demasiado molestos y olvidaron la historia!**

 **Cap. IV. La Partida.**

Sus manos se movían nerviosas sobre los pequeños bentos que era la quinta vez que ordenaba, frunció el ceño al ver nuevamente las cajas cerradas frente a ella, el olor a comida inundaba totalmente el lugar, llenando sus sentidos de sensaciones del pasado, su adolescencia estuvo marcada por las salidas antes del sol y comidas empacadas, amargas despedidas y sobre todo de incertidumbre, inquietud de poder llevarlo a cabo, cada nueva misión completada representaba una pequeña victoria para su siempre frágil personalidad pero, luego de la guerra no hubo mas satisfacción, no hubo mas inquietud.

-Neji-niisan…- Susurro sintiendo como su corazón volvía a encogerse en su pecho, cada sentimiento de su pasado estuvo lleno de su silenciosa presencia, de su sobreprotectora actitud y sobre todo de sus discretos reconocimientos y orgullo, luego de el ya no había nadie.

El aire a su alrededor cambio con rapidez trayéndole consigo el aroma del jabón y el shampoo que usaba su hijo mayor, sonrió intentando contener la fractura que había dejado expuesta una vez mas, sus ojos se giraron justo por donde ya se dejaba ver el cuerpo del pequeño rubio viendo como su rostro somnoliento se tornaba rápidamente en uno de confusa molestia.

-Okachan y el viejo?- Pregunto con cierta indiferencia haciendo que la ojiblanca se sobresaltara, se cruzo de brazos apoyándose en el marco de la entrada a la cocina y la vio fijamente causándole un estremecimiento. –Acaso no va a ir a despedirte?- Se atrevió a continuar al ver que su madre parecía mas agitada de lo normal.

-Estos días ha estado realmente ocupado con unos asuntos con el kazekage Boruto-kun- Concedió una verdad a medias desviando su mirada y centrándola en la ventana por donde podía admirar los tonos pasteles del amanecer de un nuevo día. –Prométeme que cuidaras de Hima-chan y tendrás cuidado en tus misiones- Pidió de pronto agachándose para quedar un poco mas baja que su hijo sorprendiéndose al verlo mas alto de lo que recordaba.

-Okachan! Estaremos bien- Dijo incomodo desviando su rostro escuchando como la refrescante risa de su madre llenaba todos sus sentidos. –Además quien se va de misión eres tu… Tu eres quien debe cuidarse- Pidió un tono mas bajo disimulando su preocupación.

-Yo estaré bien- Aseguro subiendo sus manos y abrazándose al cuello de su pequeño rubio, recordó de golpe su bella carita redonda del día en que nació y sintió ganas de llorar. –Volveré por ti y por Hima-chan- Agrego tomando las mejillas del niño y obligándolo a girar su rostro para que se vieran fijamente.

-Es una promesa- Concluyo el rubio sonriendo de lado y suspirando para por fin envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre y permitirse dejar en evidencia su nerviosismo. –Nunca has ido a una misión de tiempo indefinido-

-Te diré un secreto- Dijo bajando la voz y sonriendo abiertamente al ver la curiosidad bailar en el rostro del menor. –Puede durar solo un mes si así lo deseamos- Murmuro muy cerca del oído del niño sintiendo como poco a poco se estremecía a sus palabras.

-Sera muy rápido!- Exclamo separándose completamente de la mujer y viéndola intensamente. –Lo puedes hacer?- Curioseo dejando que su energía empezara a brotar por su cuerpo haciendo que ella volviera a reír abiertamente.

-Creo que…- Su voz fue interrumpida por el ligero toque en la puerta principal de la casa haciendo que ambos se giraran sorprendidos, la mujer se irguió toda su altura y empezó una marcha rápida hacia la entrada.

-Vienen por ti?- Pregunto desconfiado siguiendo muy de cerca el delgado cuerpo de su madre, la vio negar nerviosa y frunció el ceño sintiendo una insana necesidad de ser el quien abriera mientras ella esperaba en la cocina. –Okachan yo…-

-No pasa nada Boruto-kun- Dijo intentando tranquilizar el siempre carácter sobreprotector de su pequeño hombre. –Puedo manejarlo- Aseguro justo cuando su pálida mano toco la perilla para abrir la puerta principal, escucho como su hijo bufaba quedamente haciéndola sonreír ante su inocencia.

-Ohayo!- La aguda voz llego antes de que se terminara de abrir la puerta de la casa Uzumaki, vio la expresión sorprendida de la pelinegra y al menor de los rubios con una mueca de molestia pero viéndola de reojo. –Quise que fuéramos juntas- Explico asomándose un poco al interior de la casa, la pelinegra asintió abriendo totalmente la puerta para permitirle el paso.

-Hanabi-chan es… Raro verte por aquí- Confeso algo nerviosa viendo como los ojos perlados de la castaña la analizaban con aire ausente para luego centrar su atención en el rubio que se tenso aun mas en su posición.

-Lastima que no me quede para entrenarte- Murmuro mas calmada viendo fijamente al rubio que solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Tu Okachan no te ha dicho que tu y Hima-chan entrenaran con Otosan?- Revelo sonriendo al ver como la rosada boca del niño se abría ligeramente ante el comentario.

-Nani?- Soltó sorprendido viendo de su tía altanera hasta su madre que estaba totalmente paralizada un poco mas lejos. –Es… Cierto?- Dudo en confirmar dicha frase.

-Hai demo… Esperaba que fuera tu Otosan el que les diera la noticia- Murmuro lanzándole una mirada de reproche a la menor que solo alzo las manos en señal de arrepentimiento fingido. –Es para que… No estén tanto tiempo solos en casa… Su Otosan siempre esta ocupado y yo… No quería dejarlos totalmente solos- Afirmo recordando fugazmente la petición que le había realizado a su padre el día anterior.

-Genial dattebasa!- Grito lanzándole al cuello de la pelinegra que lo recibió sorprendida. –Eres la mejor!- Admitió dándole un beso en la mejilla y dejándose caer en un ágil movimiento se giro hacia su tía para sonreírle abiertamente y marchar hasta las escaleras para empezar a subir de dos en dos.

-Matte… Boruto-kun!- Lo intento llamar pero el rubio ya había cruzado por el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta su habitación y probablemente hasta la de su hija menor. –No debías hacerlo- Regaño al tiempo que se giraba hacia su hermana que la admiraba distante desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-Era mejor que lo supiera por ti… Probablemente a Naruto se le olvide decirles y Otosan se molestara- Dijo restándole importancia a lo que había hecho. –Despídete de tu familia, se esta haciendo tarde y debemos irnos pronto- Su voz dejo de ser amable para convertirse en la voz neutral que todos los Hyuuga adoptaban al empezar una misión.

"Todos los Hyuuga menos yo" Analizo para si el reconocer el cambio de su hermana menor, suspirando se resigno a girarse hacia las escaleras de su casa, meditando por un instante si su elección fue la correcta.

oooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo

El cielo se llenaba rápidamente de los colores rosados y naranjas que le indicaban que ya empezaba un nuevo día para toda la aldea oculta entre las hojas, frunció el ceño al girarse hacia el camino que le permitiría al resto del escuadrón llegar hasta esa entrada de la aldea.

-Otosan…- La suave y adormilada voz de su hija capto totalmente su atención haciendo que se girara sobre si mismo para verla, envuelta en un grueso suéter rojo su piel tomaba un tono mas rosado que blanco y su cabello negro brillaba intensamente. –Volverás… Pronto?- Interrogo bajando su mirada avergonzada por dejar ver su debilidad.

-Sera un rastreo rápido- Respondió sin querer darle demasiados detalles. –Luego volveré a la aldea- Prometió sintiendo como algo en su interior se removió al no estar realmente seguro de poder cumplir aquello.

-Para siempre?- Quiso saber esperanzada destilando su siempre dominante carácter, el Uchiha solo pudo sonreír de lado y asentir escuchándola gemir emocionada y avanzar hacia el con paso rápido y abrazarlo por la cintura.

-Es bueno saber que podrás estar con Sarada cuando termine esta misión- La voz tranquila de la mujer que lo acompañaba lo hizo girarse para detallar las facciones tranquilas de la pelirrosa. –Sasuke yo…-

-Gomen! Llego tarde?- Un grito agudo corto completamente lo que sea que la pelirrosa le hubiera querido decir, ambos se giraron para ver llegar a una sonriente rubia que saludaba con la mano arriba mientras a su lado iba un pelinegro con expresión distante y en medio un pequeño rubio con la misma expresión que su padre. –Tuvo que esperarme y yo necesitaba ordenar algunas cosas- Explico justo cuando se detuvo frente a la pareja y centrar toda su atención en la pelirrosa.

-Podías hacerlas al volver Okachan- Murmuro el pequeño rubio haciendo que la rubia se girara y lo viera fijamente haciéndolo bajar la cabeza y se retirara dos pasos para ignorarla totalmente.

-Hinata-chan todavía no ha llegado?- Se extraño el recién llegado haciendo que todos se giraran a verlo. –Siempre ha sido puntual- Se excuso sonriendo tranquilamente haciendo que las dos mujeres se centraran en ese detalle.

-Es cierto, es de las primeras en llegar- Concedió la rubia centrándose en la pelirrosa que solo negó al no saber realmente que podía haber atrasado a la ojiblanca. –Aunque si esta con Naruto…-

-Ino! Hay niños presentes!- Se escandalizo la pelirrosa haciendo que la otra riera abiertamente y se girara para centrarse totalmente en su esposo. –Que baka…- Se quejo la pelirrosa girándose hacia el Uchiha que había admirado aquella interacción totalmente ajeno, realmente el no era amigo de esas personas, no había pasado demasiado tiempo con ninguno como para considerarlos de esa forma.

Una nube de humo exploto muy cerca del grupo haciendo que todos se centraran viendo como al despejarse la neblina blanca una capa blanca con naranja ondeaba con el fresco aire del amanecer y un siempre distraído rubio les sonreía abiertamente.

-Que bueno que no se han ido!- Dijo aliviado apenas dio dos pasos hacia el grupo detallando la ausencia de su esposa. –Y Hinata?- Interrogo viendo como todos cambiaron sus expresiones a unas mas serias.

-Naruto se supone que estabas con ella?- Soltó entre regaño y sarcasmo la pelirrosa levantando su puño hacia el recién llegado que retrocedió dos pasos y empezaba a negar con las manos.

-Es que me quede haciendo un papeleo y no me di cuenta de la hora…- Se excuso nervioso viendo como la pelirrosa parecía bastante irritada por su desconsiderado comportamiento. –Ella siempre llega temprano, supuse que solo estaría ella aquí-

-Porque si la misión es con Hanabi-chan también?- Dijo el pelinegro dibujante haciendo que todos se centraran en el. –Hanabi Hyuuga también viene no?- Quiso saber al sentir la confusión adornar el rostro de las dos mujeres.

-Ella siempre llega de ultima- Dijo seguro el rubio restándole importancia. –Es totalmente opuesta a Hinata- Concluyo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo discretamente.

-Puede que estén juntas entonces- Divago la rubia de coleta girándose nuevamente a su esposo. –Vuelve pronto ne?- Murmuro rodeando el cuello del dibujante y apoyándose en la punta de sus pies le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Okachan! Otosan!- Se quejo el rubio que se separo varios pasos hacia el puesto de vigilancia haciendo reír a la pelirrosa y a la pelinegra Uchiha, el líder del clan Uchiha vio nuevamente aquellas escenas, que clase de rutina tenían todos en esa aldea y porque ellos parecían tan cercanos, todos.

"No he estado aquí para esto" Le dijo una voz en su cabeza haciéndolo fruncir el ceño ante la veracidad del pensamiento, giro su rostro intentando no prestarle demasiada atención a la pelea de mentira que tenia la familia que había llegado hacia poco, sus sentidos se extendieron por el camino por donde debían llegar ambas Hyuuga haciéndolo suspirar agradecido al reconocer sus chakras avanzar rápidamente hacia ellos.

Su rostro se giro involuntariamente hacia donde sabia caerían ambas hermanas siendo el único que notara su pronta llegada apretó el mango de su katana buscando tener algo en que cerrar su mano para controlar la incomodidad que sentía ante todo el grupo reunido a su alrededor.

-Gomen- La suave y melodiosa voz de la pelinegra Hyuuga llego primero que su cuerpo llamando la atención de todos. –Me atrase- Acepto al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella, se sonrojo ante la atención que recibía pero justo cuando iba a decir algo mas el delgado cuerpo de su hermana menor cayo delante de ella en un remolino de cabello castaño.

-Realmente fue culpa de Hima-chan- Comento sonriendo con prepotencia viendo fijamente al rubio hokage y volteándole los ojos se centro en la pelirrosa y en la rubia. –Vendrán también?- Se atrevió a preguntar avanzando hacia ellas.

-Hinata- La ronca voz del rubio hizo que la ojiblanca brincara en su lugar, el frunció el ceño y avanzo los pocos pasos que lo separaban de ella. –Los niños…-

-Boruto-kun decidió que lo mejor era quedarse con Hima-chan en casa el le dará el desayuno- Explico con voz suave apretando sus manos una contra otra frente a si misma. –Yo…-

-Cuídate- Pidió roncamente dejando que su ancho cuerpo cubriera totalmente el de la ojiblanca que sorprendida dejo sus brazos a cada lado sin saber como reaccionar. –Obedece al teme… El sabrá protegerlos- Admitió contra su cabello con olor a lavanda, se hundió en la curva de su pálido cuello apretándola mas contra si.

Jadeo sorprendida al sentir la punta de la nariz del rubio en su piel haciendo que al contacto se erizara, pero una molestia turbo levemente aquella sensación de satisfacción, hacia mucho tiempo que el no se acercaba tanto a ella.

-Yo… Lo hare Naruto-kun- Dijo avergonzada al sentir que todo el grupo a su alrededor había guardado silencio, probablemente viéndolos a ellos. –Ya… Debemos irnos- Casi suplico sintiendo la risa del rubio vibrar por todo su cuerpo moviéndola con el.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo separándose totalmente y rascándose la cabeza haciendo que ella sonriera enternecida por ese comportamiento tan relajado.

-Debemos irnos- Ordeno la gutural voz del Uchiha, literalmente había sentido ganas de vomitar al ver al rubio casi pidiéndole perdón a la mujer de la cual quería tener un descanso, frunció el ceño ante sus propios pensamientos.

-Hai- Dijeron al unísono la castaña menor y el pelinegro dibujante, este ultimo se libero sutilmente de los brazos de la rubia y con un ultimo beso fugaz a los labios de la rubia se posiciono rápidamente al lado del Uchiha.

Hinata dio un paso hacia los dos pelinegros cuando sintió como su esposo volvía a tomarla de la muñeca y la hacia girar sobre si misma para volverla a poner frente a si, sus ojos azules brillaron haciéndola perder la respiración y se perdió en la sensación de calidez con la que el rubio tomo sus carnosos labios.

-Onee-san!- Grito la castaña que de un salto llego al otro lado del pelinegro y con impaciencia murmuraba cosas contra el hokage, el pelinegro solo se limito a admirar como el rubio rodeaba posesivamente la estrecha cintura de la Hyuuga y como esta intentaba liberarse sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Dobe ya basta!- Regaño el Uchiha haciendo que el aludido liberara definitivamente a la Hyuuga que sonrojada camino totalmente aturdida hacia ellos.

-Gomen gomen… Ya váyanse ttebayo!- Grito enérgico subiendo su mano para despedir definitivamente al escuadrón de rastreo del árbol Mazou y sus posibles fanáticos radicales que intentaban perturbar definitivamente la paz de la nueva era ninja.

oooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo

El sol estaba casi perdiéndose en el horizonte cuando decidieron parar a descansar, la resistencia del grupo lo dejo gratamente sorprendido, sus ojos pasearon rápidamente por los otros tres miembros del escuadrón notando como solo se dejaban caer pesadamente en un semi circulo a su alrededor.

-Hyuuga- Llamo centrándose en el lugar donde estaba la pelinegra pero vio como ambas mujeres se giraron para verlo con curiosidad. –Hinata- Se corrigió entre dientes haciendo que la pelinegra se sobresaltara y se girara dándole totalmente su atención.

La intensa mirada del Uchiha la hacia sentir totalmente incomoda, era difícil hablar con alguien a quien casi no habías tratado durante toda tu vida y mas en una misión que te llevo tanto esfuerzo conseguir.

-A cuanto estamos?- Interrogo sin variar su expresión pero centrado totalmente en la pelinegra, esta suspiro y junto sus brazos a nivel de su pecho pero lo miraba directamente a la cara.

-Casi medio día al noroeste- Dijo sintiendo como los otros dos dejaron de hacer sus cosas para escucharla hablar, suspiro y desvió su mirada hacia la dirección que había indicado. –A pesar de los años el lugar no ha revivido y lo único que parecía congelado en medio de todo el cráter era el tallo del árbol demo… En una misión decidimos pasar por el lugar y…-

-Habia arboles a su alrededor cierto?- La corto el pelinegro dibujante haciendo que todos se centraran en el. –La raíz ha estado monitoreando el área cada cierto tiempo, cuando vimos los primeros brotes nos acercamos demo, el árbol estaba exactamente igual- Concluyo sin dejar de ver a la pelinegra.

-Cuando mi escuadrón y yo llegamos al árbol vimos un nuevo anillo en el tallo de siempre y un ligero rastro de chakra en el por lo que dedujimos que alguien había empezado a utilizarlo- Hablo intentando quitarse la sensación de ser analizada por el único Uchiha del grupo.

-Demo es imposible!- Se quejo la castaña acercándose a su hermana mayor y poniéndose frente a su mirada avergonzada. –Se supone que ese lugar estaba muerto-

-Probablemente empezaron reviviendo la tierra alrededor para ver como reaccionaria el tallo y les dio algún tipo de fruto para haberlo arrancado de esa forma- Volvió a hablar el dibujante y las hermanas se centraron en el pero el Uchiha solo escuchaba sin separar su vista de la pelinegra que ya había pasado totalmente de su presencia.

"La carta y esto están conectados" Se dijo retrocediendo dos pasos para alejarse de las deducciones que estaba haciendo el resto, se retiro hacia la sombra del árbol mas cercano permaneciendo vigilante pero ahorrándole la necesidad de intervenir en una discusión que no los llevaría a nada.

La fresca brisa de la tarde bailo sobre su cuerpo haciéndolo suspirar, llenándolo con los aromas conocidos de bosque y tierra mojada, de frutos y ríos cercanos, incluso el sonido de uno que otro animal, sus sentidos se relajaron permaneciendo ligeramente vigilantes, se permitió luego de muchos años descansar entendiendo que había otros que pudieran reaccionar ante un posible ataque, una sensación extraña corrió por su cuerpo haciendo que abriera los ojos confundido, frunció el ceño y subió su mirada encontrándose de lleno con la mirada perlada de la mayor de las Hyuuga, la vio apretar su boca avergonzada y desviar su mirada hacia la castaña que seguía discutiendo alguna cosa con Sai, bufo extrañado y decidió descansar en la rama de los arboles, la mujer le producía una rara mezcla de curiosidad y rabia cortesía enteramente de su mejor amigo.

oooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo

La noche llego tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de analizar como había pasado realmente ese primer día de misión, se habían limitado totalmente a marchar en la dirección que ella les marcaba mas el Uchiha nunca pareció cansarse y el resto decidió en un mudo acuerdo mantenerse en movimiento tanto como el lo hiciera.

"Hanabi-chan esta agotada" Se dijo viendo como la castaña se había quedado inconsciente casi en el instante que coloco su bolsa para dormir antes incluso de siquiera comer algo de la comida que ella había preparado para ambas, suspiro girándose disimuladamente hacia el árbol en el que dos horas antes había desapareció el líder de la misión.

-Naruto siempre me contaba que durante los descansos el se alejaba del resto- Fue la voz del pelinegro dibujante lo que la saco definitivamente de sus pensamientos, se centro en la cálida y natural sonrisa que le regalaba, ella solo asintió centrándose nuevamente en su hermana menor.

-Cuan difícil podría ser encontrar a quienes sean que este haciendo esto?- Su voz escapo en un susurro tan bajo que incluso la mas lánguida brisa se hubiera llevado sus palabras sin dejar que llegaran a su destinatario pero al escuchar un suspiro resignado del pelinegro entendió que si había logrado escucharla.

-Depende de cuan rápido se movieran y la fuerza que tengan- Analizo el dibujante cerrando totalmente el bento que había estado entre sus manos, casi no había comido por lo que la Hyuuga opto por concluir definitivamente su propia comida.

-Crees… Crees que sean como Madara y Obito?- Se atrevió a interrogar apretando sus manos sobre su regazo, la presencia de la maldición de la sangre de los Uchiha se había hecho evidente en esos dos personajes, uno tan famoso y otro casi un total fantasma.

-Sinceramente no lo creo- Intento tranquilizar a la mujer a su lado y subió su mirada hacia la luna que empezaba a desaparecer en medio del cielo, quedando como una sonrisa de dientes luminosos. –Estamos completamente seguros que ya no hay mas Uchihas y los biju están protegidos por lo que nadie podrá volver a intentar realizar el Tsukuyomi infinito- Su voz fue pausada y algo distante restándole importancia a una repetición de aquella casi trágica experiencia.

"Hay alguien capaz" Su mente razono desviando su mirada hacia el árbol que estaba a varios metros de donde habían decidido armar el campamento, se centro nuevamente en el dibujante a su lado viendo como el la observaba en silencio haciéndola sentir torpe y descuidada.

-Naruto confía en el- Se atrevió a decir viéndola fijamente, inclino ligeramente su rostro hacia un lado para sonreírle y con un fluido movimiento se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su propia bolsa de dormir. –Deberías descansar Hinata-chan, el viaje será largo y bastante agotador- Le aconsejo inclinándose junto a su mochila y con dos sellos de invocación varias criaturas parecidas a perros salieron de un pergamino y se perdieron rápidamente en la noche.

-Que descanses Sai-kun- Dijo a modo de despidida la ojiblanca poniéndose de pie, lo vio asentir justo cuando terminaba de cubrirse el cuerpo ya acostado totalmente, se quedo varios minutos congelada en su posición, viendo el fuego bailar lánguidamente movido solo por las corrientes de aire, pasando de un brillante naranja a rojos y casi azules rápidamente, ella solo se limito a admirar aquella hiptonizante danza sin pensar absolutamente en nada.

"Realmente cuanto lo conoce Naruto? Y Sakura? Cuando el ha dedicado su vida a viajar, como pedirle que rinda fidelidad a Konoha cuando paso casi la mitad de su vida odiándola?" Analizo sintiendo como su cuerpo se acalambraba ligeramente, bostezo abiertamente y negó con la cabeza queriendo quitarse las dudas sobre aquel hombre casi desconocido para ella.

Coloco el bento en su mochila y se dedico a estirar su bolsa de dormir, colocándola cerca de su hermana menor y del fuego que ya empezaba a desaparecer entre las ramas consumidas, bostezo una vez mas y sonrió ante la fría caricia del aire contra su piel cuando se permitió quitarse la ligera chaqueta manga larga lila que cubría su traje de ninja de la hoja.

"Si Naruto-kun confía ciegamente en el yo… Yo debo confiar en que nos llevara a salvo a casa" Reflexiono antes de perderse totalmente en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

oooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo

Sus ojos negros se abrieron al sentir como sus tres acompañantes respiraban tranquilamente unos metros mas abajo, estiro su espalda en un rápido movimiento y se dejo arrastrar por la gravedad hasta el comienzo del árbol donde horas antes se había dedicado a escuchar fugazmente una discusión sin sentido.

El fuego casi extinto bailo lentamente, con un ritmo tan pesado que imaginaba que le quedarían máximo 10 minutos mas de luz, se giro y con rapidez desenvaino su katana y corto algunas ligeras ramas del árbol que había sido su refugio al finalizar ese primer día de viaje, escucho el sonido amortiguado de las ramas al chocar con la tierra casi húmeda por la fría noche que estaban pasando.

-Demasiado engreídas- Murmuro para si al empezar a recoger las pocas ramas que corto para revivir ligeramente el fuego y poder comer en completo mutismo, estando solo sin estarlo realmente, sus ojos se clavaron fugazmente en las hermanas Hyuuga viendo como dormían en la misma posición y las manos de las dos estaban estiradas hacia la contraria casi tocándose reconociendo entre sueños su cercanía, frunció el ceño al descubrir que le hubiera gustado experimentar eso con su hermano mayor.

"Itachi" Pensó dejando que las ramas crujieran al caer contra la llama moribunda, el calor creció casi al instante pero un frio habitaba en su interior, un frio que desde la ultima vez que había visto a su hermano se había sembrado en su alma y había crecido lentamente entumeciendo cualquier sentimiento demasiado excesivo para el.

Su mente lo llevo a pensar irremediablemente en su única hija, sus rasgos totalmente Uchiha un poder que tal vez en algunos años desapareciera totalmente del mundo ninja, una hija no podía mantener su línea sanguínea y con este egoísta pensamiento supo que seria otra noche sin dormir.

"Debería pensar en un bebe?" Se sorprendió a si mismo con esa conclusión, después de todo el había decidido que no lucharía contra el destino y si este le permitía mas descendencia era para dejar crecer nuevamente al clan Uchiha. –Sin nuestra maldición- Murmuro su mantra personal apretando sus dedos contra su katana, gruño y decidió perderse definitivamente entre la danza de llamas que cobraban fuerza con cada rama consumida pero irónicamente con esto se acercaba rápidamente a su propia muerte.


End file.
